


Bed of Knives

by Caramel_Roze



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Flirting, Drama & Romance, Dream Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gang Violence, Gay Sex, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Language, Psychological Drama, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Roze/pseuds/Caramel_Roze
Summary: Ash and Arthur's rivalry could burn down cities.Yet simmering within their hatred, was an admiration for the other.However, unexpected trials and tribulations will test them, and eventually bind the two together.





	1. Predatory Thoughts

                                                                                            

* * *

 

' _Ash would've given me a better fight than this pathetic waste of time.'_  

The cruel blonde thought to himself spitefully as he slashed the wimp and gave an exasperated sigh.

It was another boring fight.

A glare of silver shone from the darkness of a graffiti ladled alley. In the same moment, blood splattered on the wall and a body fell to the ground.

The man fondled the blade of his pocket knife after cleaning it with some newspaper. He saw the glint of his bored eyes in its reflection. It’s no gun, but still, it’s amazing how a small weapon could be so effective; especially against annoying shits like the small fry bleeding out below him.

 _Too easy_ he thought while watching the punk struggle to lift himself up only to fall face down and cough out more blood. Arthur snickered at the weak display. “That’s what you get for fucking with me punk. Don’t come near my territory again or maybe…” He walked over to the kid and squatted down before grabbing his hair, forcing him to look at his predatory stare.

He leered at his body. “Heh, you’re a looker, and you’re new around here. Maybe...” He raised an eyebrow and grinned “I’ll have the Corsicans deal with you personally? Heard they like little faggots like you.” He chuckled as he saw the kid’s eyes widen in fear. He couldn’t help but cackle. It was such a look of pure dread and he loved it. He drowned in it. He loved making wimps piss their pants when they try to act high and mighty around him. But they're all just worms. They didn’t know the hell they just stepped into. Unfortunately for this kid, he misjudged his skill and paid the price.

“P-please don’t I-I was only-” Arthur then kicked the kid’s stomach sending his body to slam into the wall. At that moment, the kid stopped moving on impact. Arthur gave out a sigh ‘ _What a weak shit.”_ He walked over and prodded his foot on the kid’s head and saw closed eyes. _Passed out just like that. If only it was **him** , he would’ve lasted so much longer… _He fiddled his knife again and looked in its reflection only to remember familiar green eyes glare at him. With a furrowed brow _,_ Arthur leaned against the wall.

Ash Lynx. That sly motherfucker would’ve given him a real fight. He would’ve given him that adrenalin rush he craved for ever since fighting him that one time. _That time…_

Arthur ran his hands in his hair and closed his eyes longingly as he remembered.

He remembered that dangerous look in Ash’s eye as he sliced his own blade at Arthur’s chest and his fingers. If looks could kill, he would’ve slaughtered him in that moment. But no, Arthur felt his heart pumping…with energy…and fought back. He remembered how alive he felt as he fought him. He was fighting a real animal, not some spineless cowards who call themselves “gangsters” without knowing the true meaning of being one.

Despite what he thought about him, and how much he wanted to kill the guy, he admired him. What they said about him was true. Nature did make him beautiful. He was a rare gem in this shithole. Even when he remembered the pain of that defeat, he still felt a small sense of pride knowing that guy too felt the same as him. Arthur was a dangerous fighter too; it showed in the concentration in his glare that day. He remembered the cat-like grace of that body as he parried him. He recalled the cat’s careful movements that resembled a sensual dance.

_No one could match their furore on that day. That gave the man pride as it felt wonderful._

Ash had just won that battle that immediately made him head of his New York Gang. The slashes on his fingers forever the reminder of his loss. It was his curse, but it was a reminder of revenge. 

_Sweet beautiful revenge._

_Oh what he would do to him if he was weak from fighting, bloodied and vulnerable._

_I'd torture him slowly, then let the rest of my gang have fun....what if..?_

Without realising, he tilted his chin up and groaned as his arms slowly reached inside his pants to his hardened member.

He remembered looking at the flesh wounds he made on Lynx’s skin. His pale skin that looked soft to the touch. The sweat that lingered and sprinkled its smooth surface, tinged with pale red. _That skin…his hands…what would they be like if…_

His hand grasped his member at thought of him and started to stroke it. He imagined soft nimble finger grasping his cock instead of a knife meant to kill him. He imagined him on his knees, his green eyes dark with desire, stroking faster, even erotically toying with his nipples.

Before he realised it, Arthur felt his precum erupt, and white under his eyelids. _God, was he actually jerking himself off to that guy?_

His thoughts were heightened when his Ash began slowly licking his length, his pink tongue teasing the tip with a smirk on his face. _Shit._ He stroked himself faster. ‘ _Oh yeah…you want it? You want my cock you bastard”_ He gasped out in a delirious daze. The Ash in his thoughts noticed how close he was and merely stopped his actions and winked cheekily at him. He then moved his face away from his member as if to tease him. ‘ _NO!’ I-I’m so close!’…_ Fuck.

Arthur kept stroking, trying to chase that pleasure and imagining Ash sucking it again.

His Ash then smiled sexily and slowly lay down on his back, his hands wandered slowly across his pectorals, abdomen, and thighs.

Arthur’s stroking went faster.

His Ash spread his arms and dragged them sexily across the ground until they once again fell on his chest. Ash winked to him as one hand began to play with his pert pink nipples, while he sucked the fingers on the other hand. Arthur’s hold on his member tightened and sweat began to fall from his head.

_'I shouldn't even be thinking of this motherfucker. Why...why now...'_

Imaginary Ash saw his desire and slowly spread his legs invitingly. He gulped.  _'Oh God. I don't care anymore, I just need to get off.'_

 _'Yes…yes that’s it. Spread them for me.’_ He growled in his head. God his imagination of him was so sexy. So good it was shameful. He watched his imaginary Ash slowly place the three fingers he sucked into his tight hole and moaned, then looking to Arthur with darkened eyes _._ He looked so ready to be fucked. So ready for his big aching cock, thrust into him, as he screamed for more, for faster....

At that moment, Arthur lost it. Ash’s moans echoed in his head and he immediately came. His pants warm with his dripping come. ‘ _Shit shit shit’._ Even the Ash in his thoughts played him like a fool. He always played him like this. Even in real life, he was bound to be fucked over by him. He wiped his come covered fingers on the wall behind him and left with his hands in his pockets, sparing no glance for the unconscious kid he left there…

Not knowing that the object of his desire had been secretly watching him the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The above watercolor art was painted by myself :)  
> 


	2. Who's the Prey here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts of Ash continue to plague Arthur's mind; even women can't satisfy him anymore.  
> He clears his mind by going to the place where he lost everything.  
> However, a clash awaits him.

The dreams were getting worse. Visions of a naked body. That body belonged to the same person in the same tempting manner.

 

A pale lascivious body, pink erect nipples, legs spread, a hand touching an exposed pink hole, golden hair adorned with sweat droplets, and emerald eyes darkened with unadulterated desire.

Arthur made love to his dream Ash like it was his only necessity to survive. Every night since that "session" he had in the alley, all he could think about was him.

He dreams of violating that body. Roughly pinning that person’s arms above their head; then proceeding to lick and caress every part of that impossibly delicate body. That body and the moans of its owner plagued his every thought.

In his dreams, the blonde figure would beg for him, for his member, for his touches and for his mouth to pleasure him. The figure would then shamelessly grind on his nether region, force Arthur’s cock into his wet entrance and ride him until both saw a bright technicolour universe.

Now, it was impossible to stop himself; and Arthur hated this. However, as much as he strangled his dream Ash, hoping the pleasure filled dreams would stop, they would repeat on and on until Arthur could no longer resist him. Until this Ash lead him by a leash and he would allow Arthur to plow him hard, to breed him with his cum until the morning came.

…Then always afterwards, Arthur would wake up, to find no such beautiful youth next to him, but a stranger’s body instead. A girl sleeping beside him in a room that smelt of cannabis.

_It was the drugs messing with him then. Maybe I should stop taking them after all....Should’ve listened to Wookie…_

Arthur ruffled his hair and rubbed his temples. This was the second week in a row this ecstasy-filled nightmare had infected his dreams. Every time, he wanted release, he’d just pick a girl, smoke weed and bed them like no tomorrow. The girls were perfect, but the dreams kept going. It came to a point where all the girls would be a vassal, and in his dreams, he was fucking the real deal. It was as if he was fucking Ash through the many girls he bedded.

_Heh. If my guys found out I wanted to fuck Ash Lynx’s brains out, what would they think of me?_

Arthur broke from his musings due to a movement on his bed. The girl beside him awoke and turned to stare questioningly at him. Her eyes a bright green, with strands of gold hair loosely covering her face and round breasts.

It was the girl he picked up last night at the bar. His constant need to jerk off to Ash needed to be satiated. Therefore, he would always have different partners. He needed to convince himself that he wasn’t some faggot like the guys he beat up on the regular. But none of the girls stuck. Only the ones whom looked like the bastard really aroused him.

At this rate, he was pretty sure he fucked 50% of the city’s blonde-haired green-eyed girls. Still, it wasn’t enough.

A pillow was thrown to his face which stopped his musings once again.

The girl whipped her hair back and pointed a sharp painted red nail to Arthur angrily. “Jesus you were too rough last night you asshole! They were right about you, your just some bitch in heat” Arthur rubbed his face _. Great, this one’s going be a complete bitch as well, like all of them._

Arthur turned to her, bored of this girl already. “Look I warned you I was gonna be rough and you said it was fine.”

“FINE?!” She screamed. “You were so drugged up your ass and doing it too rough I told you to stop midway! But you just gagged my mouth and kept going! I could report you for rape you know!”

Arthur rolled his eyes then sat up on the bed, a used blunt fell to the ground as he moved. He rubbed his eyes, took off the condom on his member and then leaned down to grab his clothes, he yawned.

“Go ahead. Not like anybody’s going believe you since you dressed like a complete whore last night.” Arthur sneered at her shocked expression, before throwing a scantily designed red bra in her direction. “You were practically begging me to be rough with you last night.”

 _Like literally all the girls in this city_ , he joked to himself.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his back. He turned around and found the girl holding his switchblade after slashing his back, her figure trembling with anger. “FUCK YOU!” She screamed before jumping off the bed and pouncing at him; both tumbled to the wooden floor.

It was a fierce fight to try to get his blade off her. Arthur had to take care not to get in close range to her nails. They could puncture his eyes out which terrified him. _Why did he fuck one with sharp nails?_

Arthur’s strength returned and he successfully pulled the blade away from her hands and quickly switched their positions. Now he had her pinned on her back, the knife at her throat and her bare body vulnerable.

“Now then,” He said slowly but with a large grin on his face. “We can let this slide you know. When I release you, get out. And if you try anything-”

He pressed the blade to her throat, and tiny lines of blood began staining it.

“I won’t hesitate to cut you open. Got it?”

She teared up, yet the anger in her eyes continued to burn. She glared at him as if doing so would make his head explode. What an adorable expression.

Right on schedule, someone banged on his bedroom door.

“Yo boss! It’s Wookie. You alright in there?” It was his close friend, a colored man of great loyalty.

“Yeah I’m alright. Just the bitch being cocky that’s all” He yelled back casually, at the same time, the girl’s glare became even fiercer. _Ooh if she kept on glaring daggers, he’d be fine for another round._ He licked his lips.

“Oh okay, if you need help with her, just say the word okay?”

Arthur looked over to the door and sighed. He might be a monster but at least he had a decent friend by his side.

However, looking away was his mistake. The girl grabbed the knife and threw it in some corner of the room, pounced on Arthur and punched him.

His vision was blurred at that point. She really hit hard. Then he saw it. Instead of the girl, he opened his eyes to see that familiar body, those emerald eyes and that sly smile.

Imaginary Ash cupped Arthur’s cheek. Arthur cupped his hand to it. Then, his Ash giggled before spitting on his face. Arthur lost it. Arthur had pounced again, this time with adrenalin still present in his system, pinned the girl down and began strangling her.

In his mind, however, he was strangling Ash’s slender neck. He saw the boy choking, panting and smiling as if daring him to be rougher.

 _You like that don’t you?_ Arthur salivated at the erotic look.

The girl looked at Arthur, begging him with her eyes to stop until slowly, her resistance faded and her body stopped moving.

Arthur let go and let out a sigh of relief. He wiped the sweat drops on his forehead and grabbed a tissue to start wiping off the blood on his back. Soon after, the door opened.

“Oi Arthur I’m coming in I heard noises and oooh-”

Wookie entered to find his boss half-dressed and the broad he brought back last night naked and still on the floor.

Arthur turned to Wookie and smiled satisfied. “It’s alright she’s not dead. Just out for a bit.”

Arthur grabbed his jacket and then started looking for his shoes when Wookie stopped him in his tracks.

“What the fuck now? You gonna report me?”

“Jesus, I ain’t no snitch Arthur. You need to shower yo ass. You smell like weed and cum.”

Arthur glared annoyedly at him for a while before letting out an exasperated sigh.

“Fine whatever.”

He stripped again before getting a towel from his drawer and leaving for his bathroom. Before he entered, Arthur beckoned to his friend who was leering at the girl’s body.

“You know who she is?”

Wookie looked up to Arthur, blushing before adjusting his shades.

“Ah, yeah. She’s Victoria Delacroix. She’s often at that bar even though she’s underage.”

_Oh shit. He just committed statutory rape then. Oh well..._

Wookie then added, “Her dad’s some rich stockbroker actually.”

Arthur raised his eyebrows. “Oh really? Didn’t think I’d land a rich one.” Then he looked to her with a cruel smile.

“Heh, hey Wookie, here’s an idea. Take some photos of her while she’s still out of it. We can blackmail her later. I mean-” Arthur leaned against the door frame, “Rich girl, underage, at a bar, and then getting fucked by a gang boss? Scandal right there!

Wookie shivers. “Damn, I thought you’d like this one. Rich and hot too! Guess no one can get by you huh?”

Arthur rolls his eyes again and enters the shower. He yelled, “Feisty ones like her aren’t my taste anyway. Oi, by the way, get me a fresh pair of clothes when you’re done.”

“Yeah yeah, got it, boss.” Wookie replied nonchalantly before taking out his IPhone, clicking sounds ensued.

 ...

_What is wrong with me … Why now..?_

The same question resounded in his mind as the cold water poured down his body.

He leaned on the tiles, his hand covering his face.  Then he appeared again, Ash’s face, and that same smile.

His hand tensed at the thought and he slowly opened his eyes. When his vision focused, he saw his scarred hand. Humiliation burned in his veins.

He remembered meeting Ash. When he met the punk, he was at the top of his game. All the gangs feared him back then. Cain’s group and even the Lees kept their distance. The Corsican don had also just acknowledged him. Then, all of a sudden, a random blonde punk with green eyes ruined everything.

Arthur’s kingdom, destroyed in one duel. His fingers scarred with the memory of his defeat. Though he could do worse, he argued. He still had men loyal to him, but it didn’t equate to the amount he had during his golden age.

No matter, Arthur thought. He knew he’ll get his revenge someday. This time, the punk’s got a ton of weaknesses on his side. That kid ‘Skipper’ and Shorter Wong being prime examples.

He then recalled some guys, whom defected from Ash to join his own saying,

“He’s not rough enough. Like he’s too chill and nice. He ain’t got the fire you have Arthur.”

Arthur prided himself on that at least. He had the wanton to climb. Ash just kept the position just to spite Arthur. He knew that was the case. One day, that’ll blow up in his face, and he will take full reign of New York again.

Arthur sighed. He felt better now.

But the moment he saw his hand, the anger came back again.

_I want to kill him. I want to show him I still have power over this fucking city. I earned it, and I’ll show him, and when I get him I’ll-_

Then, visions of spread pale legs flashed in his thoughts.

_Shit!_

He punched the tiled wall. Blood dripping slowly down his arm onto the tiled floor.

Loud knocks on the bathroom door shot out his anger.

“Yo, you good there Arthur? Run out of soap or somethin?”

“Shut the fuck up. It’s nothing!” He yelled back, gritting his teeth.

“Okay okay! Jesus. Also I’m done here.  I got your clothes too man. Come out of there, you’re probably all pruny by now.”

Outside, Wookie fondled the girl’s breasts. Then, Arthur slammed the door wide open and looked at him with a bored expression.

“H-Hey! I was…doing nothing.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Give me my clothes and get out.”

“Yeah ok here”

Wookie threw the clothes at him and started leaving for the door. As he turned the handle, the man remembered something.

“Oh right, hey boss.”

“What.” He began putting on his clothes, throwing the towel and old clothes on the sleeping girl.

“Apparently there’s this new group going about assaulting some of our guys. They’re also fucking with Ash’s guys too.”

Arthur stopped clothing himself and froze. Oh yeah, he heard about them although he assumed they’d be gone by now. _So they were still about_.

“Whose dead on our side?”

Wookie shrugged. “No one important. Although one of them tried to knife Bear and failed.”

Arthur was silent.

“So….It’s not Ash’s guys? Who the fuck would be doing it then? What colours were they?”

Wookie scratched his chin trying to remember, “Some of our guys said mixed. Browns and whites. 6 in the group. They attack indiscriminately, and at different points of the night and day too. Their boss is this kid with a black hoodie.”

Then Wookie grinned. “Ash’s and our guys are affected by this. Can’t wait for you mofos to knife these lil’ sons of bitches....Nah jokes, you two working together? That’s a laugh!” He chortles with laughter.

Arthur smiled approvingly at the thought. “Me and Ash….knifing some scum who fucked with us….heh that actually sounds great.”

Wookie raised his eyebrows.

“Um…Wow, are you Arthur? Cause I think I heard you **complimenting** _the_ Ash Lynx. You sure the weed hasn’t gotten to you?” He was met with a blade directed to him.

Wookie sweats, hands defensive, “sorry sorry!”

Arthur withdraws his blade and places it in his pocket. After he finishes dressing, he turns to the door before walking out, yells to him, “I’m just gonna take a walk. Clear my head. Oh, and when she wakes up, just let her go. As long as we got her nudes, we’ll be fine.”

“Be careful though-”

The warning fell on deaf ears as the door slammed closed.

After greeting his guys near the entrance who were playing poker with girls on their laps, Arthur walked alone out into the city.

...

Closely following but away from sight, grumbles and voices spoke up.

_“_ _That’s him. That’s the guy!”_

_“You sure? This better be  him, cause we already pissed off that other blonde guy looking for this motherfucker.”_

_“It’s him alright!”_

_“Okay, but if this is the wrong guy, the old man's gonna off us.”_

_“Got it. He’s alone anyway. We’ll get him tonight.”_

Above them, atop a building and crouching, a blonde youth, whose eyes shone an emerald sheen observed the group of boys whom closely followed Arthur’s unsteadied form. Noticing Arthurs unsteady walking, the boy pondered, _‘He looks drugged up…’_ the boy thought.

As the group followed him to a corner, the boy took out a phone.

“….Ash?”

“Hey Alex, I found them.”

“Tell me where you are. We can head there and help you kick their asses-”

“Not now. I’ll tell you when to come later. But you were right, It seems Arthur’s involved himself in this. They’re following him right now.”

“I knew it, they were asking for him! Be careful though Ash. Just text me when you’re ready to send us.”

 “Got it. Have you and some 6 others be ready on standby. In the meantime Alex, breathe...We will avenge him okay?”

"Yeah...Just....Just tell me when you need help okay?"

"Okay. Take care."

The youth pocketed his phone. He could tell by Alex's voice that he wasn't taking the death of their comrades well - as one of them was his closest friend. Ash then sighed and followed from above the buildings.

At the same time, a car’s engine roared to life following close behind.

 

* * *

A full moon tonight, its mysterious gleam shone onto the area.

An abandoned apartment complex with a warehouse. Arthur walked to the front of said warehouse, and then the memories came flooding back. He remembers this place.

It was the area where he battled him. Where he lost his title to Ash Lynx.

A dark night like this one, the inside of the warehouse crowded with his gang, all circling the pair, and watching the battle unfold.

“DIE ASH!...ah…UGH!”

Arthur tightly closed his eyes. He remembered his stomach, his chest being slashed at such speed and accuracy with inhuman skill.

“Too slow Fredrick.”

Then he saw those confident green eyes glare at his tired blue ones. He was tripped, punched, then….then the pain came. The excruciating pain. His hand, his fingers….

As the blood flowed down his slashed hand, the hourglass dropped its last grain of sand. His time was up.

Then he fell. He heard screams; shouts and a riot erupt only for Ash to yell;

“ANY OF YOU TRY ANYTHING, AND I’LL SLICE YOU UP LIKE HIM! GOT IT?!”

Arthur heard whimpers from the crowd. Then, a cheer spread from one side. Ash’s gang.

The cheers echoed in his mind, and through the walls of that dusty warehouse.

Arthur clenched his fists in his pockets at the memory. “Heh, fuck, I just can’t let go can’t I?” He laughed out loud, deprecating himself.

If only he didn’t underestimate the punk. If only he knew, would he still be the leader?

Aside from thinking of Lynx’s death, that question frequented his thoughts every passing day. If he had been smarter, would he have won? Now times were different and Arthur found himself living in his past, as if floating around the place where he lost, will change anything.

He should hate this place, but he still finds himself crossing it now and again.

Arthur breathed in the smells. Same as it had been. He used to run away to this place, from his foster parents and from his idiotic gang members. It tasted of his past happiness and his despair. All melded in one place.

He finds himself walking inside the building, reaching the second floor, where he entered a room with a window. He sat down near some rubble, the moon illuminated the room through the window. Letting out a peaceful sigh, he took out his switchblade and looked at his pained blue eyes.

“What the actual fuck is wrong with me recently.” He says to himself, clenching his head and a sad smile etched on him.

 _You can end it all here Freddy_ , a cruel voice whispered in his mind. _Just give in to it. Ash is clearly much better than you and you just wanna fuck him for it. You’ve become your own worst idea of yourself. A self-loathing faggot._

Instead Arthur threw the knife in the middle of the room. Spat and took out his cigarettes _. ‘Fuck that.’_ He reaches for his lighter which falls from his pocket. 

_'Great’._

He stands, steadies himself by rubbing his head, and walks to pick it up.

**BANG.**

Glass shattered and blood splattered onto the wall. Arthur’s body straightens in fear. Then the pain started.

_What...what just happened?_

He was shot. His shoulder was punctured. Blood flowing down his arm.

**BANG.**

Arthur ducked just in time before the second shot hit him. Then his brain flew into discord, his sympathetic system kicked to life and plans of escape ran through his head.

_I need to get the fuck away from the window….No wait… who would be shooting me…wait is it Ash….?!_

Arthur’s form tensed, hot with anger. That was until he saw his shoulder and the shattered window. _‘No…that trajectory….he wouldn’t miss like this. He’d hit somewhere more vital than this. This isn’t even my dominant arm! No…It isn’t Ash…”_

Someone else had shot him.  They tried to kill him. Twice.

He looked to the door and thought of escape. Then, another voice emerged from his mind.

_“ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO LET WHOEVER DID THIS GET AWAY WITH IT?!?”_

Arthur stopped crawling in his tracks, as well as picking up the knife he threw. As he did so, he heard faint voices echoing below.

“I got him the first time! I saw the blood on the window hah!”

“Well nice but you missed both shots! He’s hiding now!”

“Well, let’s just get up there and get him!”

“Come on! Block all the exits!”

Numerous footsteps echoed near the building and ground floor.

Panting and nausea increasing tenfold, Arthur was outnumbered.

_…No…I’m not dying today._

Arthur bolts out the door and runs to another room. He knows going upstairs will just trap him. He needed to get downstairs and onto the ground, back to the streets.

He needed to hide for now. In the meantime, he needed backup.

Arthur reached inside to take out his phone, then feeling nothing.

_…SHIT! He left it in his room!_

Footsteps echoed to his floor. They were getting closer.

Meanwhile, overlooking the scene from a safe distance, the emerald-eyed youth calculated a plan.

“Arthur’s surrounded. He must feel so helpless.” He should be happy about this.

Now someone else can handle Arthur. It was that guy’s own fault this group messed theirs up in the first place.

Ash should be comforted that the lives he lost in his gang would be avenged…but at the same time, hesitation sparked in his blood.

As silently as he thought on his next move, a car silently parked near the complex.

 

* * *

 

_He needed to keep moving. If he stopped, it was the end for him._

_'Why the fuck did I go alone?_ _Wookie even warned me! Kh DAMMIT!'_

Panic steadily flooded his being as he ran. It wasn’t helping that his mind was going wild. The blood kept dripping behind him…Wait.

He saw his blood trail behind him.

_NO! SHIT! SHIT SHIT!_

“OI GUYS! FOUND SOME BLOOD HERE!”

“IT’S GOING AHEAD, UP THE CORRIDOR!”

“WHEN YOU GET TO HIM, DON’T FINISH HIM OFF, LEAVE HIM TO ME!”

The voices were getting closer now.

“LOOK AT EVERY ROOM! DON’T LET HIM GET AWAY!”

As he ran, his hand clenched tightly on his bleeding shoulder, Arthur’s mind registered something.

He knows that voice. He’s heard it before _….Who was it? Where did he hear it-_

“GUYS I FOUND HIM!”

Ahead, Arthur saw a guy ahead blocking an exit. A threatening figure, a broken pipe in hand and swinging it with a triumphant grin on his face.

“Heh, found you punk!”

Arthur immediately ran into the room on his right.

“Hey get back here!”

Arthur ran to the window, and without thinking smashed the glass with his foot and jumped down.

He saw metal below and prepared himself for the pain.

_Any pain is FINE! As long as I don’t die by some dipshits hand!_

 

* * *

 

 

 Ash’s voice was stuck in his throat. His eyes wide from what he witnessed.

_…My god…he…he actually jumped off a building…!_

Arthur’s jump from the second floor had him land on the back of a conveniently located scrapped Ute before sliding off it to the direction of the warehouse.

He gulped. Ash had underestimated him…or maybe he was still drugged up. Otherwise, a crazy move.

Then again, he was unexpected as of late. Vulgar memories of a euphoric Arthur in an alley moaning his name flashed in his mind for a brief moment.

He should be disgusted but…

Suddenly, his back shivered.

Ash turned around quickly.

No one.

Ash kept staring behind him, dark shadows covering the garbage bin, rubble and decaying wood in the area.

As he turned back, yelling, “Whose there?!”

His back shivered again. The feeling felt familiar…like he was being eyed as prey.

Suddenly.

Ash felt a rough pair of hands grab him from behind, his mouth was covered by meaty fingers and a familiar laugh echoed in his ears.

“I caught you, my baby.”

 


	3. I.O.U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Arthur are trapped in dire situations.  
> What happens from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Attempted rape, violence and torture (implied).

**BANG.**

Pausing to take a breath was a mistake. He felt another shot; this time it grazed his other shoulder.

Arthur swore underneath his breath.

Gunshots kept spitting at his escaping form. At this rate, he questioned why the police hadn’t heard them, then recalling the distance from the city to the complex.

No one would help him. He was on his own.

 

* * *

 

The grubby hands held tight to his lithe form. Ash’s thoughts ran wild.

He knew who this was. The familiar round stomach pressed against his back, that lecherous touch, the smell of cigarettes and beer.

 “You’re going to be good for me aren’t you Ash?” The guttural voice stated, heavy with innuendo. The large hand covering his mouth moved down to caress his chest. Ash tried not to puke, instead, his body trembled with dread.

 _‘This man had to show up now of all times’_ , Ash screamed inwardly.

The man groaned at Ash's trembling body, “So cute. It’s been a while since I touched you like this my baby.”

His heart sped in fear. _‘No…no I won’t let him do this now. Not now. I need to get away from this sick pig.’_

As if he heard his thoughts, the man grunted out, “Oh don’t move. I can make this feel nice for both of us”. He assured him, lust thick on his voice.

Then a click sound echoed in the night air, and soon Ash felt the metal barrel of a gun pressed against his back.

“Now let’s go to our hotel and enjoy ourselves, like old times hm?” The large man pressed himself against the teen’s back, the familiar hardness of his member against him.

Ash’s entire body screamed bloody murder; he didn’t want this. His soul screamed to run, to punch the man and gut him like the pig he was. However, the tactical side of his mind encouraged him to plan.

Meanwhile, Marvin’s face moved closer to his nape, his lips close to touching it. Ash shivered in disgust. Judging by the slow breathing, he could tell the man was very aroused.

 _‘And by the smell of the beer, drunk too’._ He thought.

Drunken sex with this man meant he was going to be harsh; and Ash was never in a mood for that.

He recalled being tied to a bed post before the pain began.

Dark memories flashed before Ash’s eyes, and he clenched his hands.

_He would not let that happen to him again._

Then, an idea crossed Ash’s mind, and he hated it with all his being. However, he knew it may be the only way he’d get out of this.

He swallowed his pride and began his act.

“Oh Marvin, why didn’t you just ask?” Ash’s sultry voice permeated the air.

Marvin froze and as expected, the arm trapping his body quivered, the arousal more evident.

Ash grinned in spite of himself. He had practiced that honeyed voice all his young life.

His patrons had loved it, Dino had loved it and Marvin’s love of it rivalled all of them. Ash knew in their trysts, that whenever he begged with said voice, the man fell like putty at his feet.

Marvin was easy, that was why.

The boy then turned to look at Marvin, a seductive smile gracing his face, his emerald eyes gleaming with practiced mischievousness.

“You horny hm? I can fix that.” Ash’s hand reached to playfully tilt the man’s chin to his face.

Then, Ash reversed their positions, to the shock of the man he forgot he had a gun. Threw off his glasses and grabbed the man’s large head.

Ash slowly closed the distance between their lips, then giving him teasing pecks.

Marvin’s blood pumped into overdrive, and Ash continued to tease him sensual strokes on the man’s chest. Meanwhile, Ash slowly moved his hand towards the inside of his jacket to reach for his gun.

_‘Heh, Marvin. Still as easy as back then. Time to-”_

However, Ash found himself being pressed harshly against the brick wall behind him. Marvin angered at his teasing quickly closed the distance between their lips and kissed him roughly. He could feel Marvin greedily cupping his butt, holding him firmly.

Then, whilst grinning, he buried his face into Ash’s neck, sucking at his skin and started to slightly move his hips against the young boy’s crotch, creating a heated friction. 

Ash tried to struggle, but lost the fight when the man pinned his arms above his head, trapping his body thereby preventing any chance for escape.

‘ _Disgusting. Disgusting. Filthy, Filthy, Filthy.’_ Ash thought of killing the man, shooting him over and over until he bled out.

At every single unwanted touch, fat fingers reaching below his shirt to his stomach, his insides lurched _. No not like this._

When Marvin felt the boy shake, he broke their kiss and looked at him, hunger evident in his dilated eyes.

 “Calm down baby. I’ll give you more at the hotel hm? Just get in the car with me.” Marvin then leaned down and began licking his neck, nipping it greedily.

All the while, Ash continued to kill the sicko in his mind. He needed to get out of this man’s arms. He knew how.

Ash smiled sensually and gave the man another alluring stare, making sure to pout his lips in a way he knew Marvin liked.

“Ok I’ll go with you, but how can I if I’m like this?” He whined and motioned to his pinned arms and body.

 _‘The guy’s drunk. Maybe I can still escape this.’_ Ash hoped.

Marvin on the other hand slowly loosened his grip on the boy. Then a suspicious glare shone in his eyes.

“….I think you’re trying to run from me you brat.”

Ash insides shook. Sweat slowly dropping from his forehead.

 _‘Beg him. Beg him better’_ He berated himself.

The childish pout returned. “I don’t want to fight you here _Papa_. Not when we can have some fun.”

The ‘Papa’ comment made Marvin even more aroused than he already was, and Ash’s disgust rose tenfold. However, this relieved the teen. He had him on a leash, now he needed to secure it; in the worst way possible.

Ash took a breath, then slowly returned Marvin’s movements by grinded his crotch sensually against Marvin’s, while licking the man’s neck.

With that move, the gun fell from Marvin’s hand and instead held onto the boy’s thighs; wrapping the boy’s legs around his large waist. Ash felt himself being lifted him further into the wall and his shirt being lifted.

He felt the cold night air on prickle at his stomach, and sloppy wet kisses puckered up and down his chest.

Ash turned his head away from the disgusting scene below him; gritting his teeth harder. _‘No, don’t puke. You can fucking do this.’_ He closed his eyes to prevent the tears from spilling.

He practiced this. He knew what to do now.

Now, his hands were free, and the man below him was too busy greedily kissing his pectorals. Marvin moaned and praised Ash’s movements then praised his beauty, his voice and his smell.

For a second, Ash stopped thinking of escape and observed the lust-filled movements of Marvin.

_Yes, here he was, letting this sick bastard take his body again._

But, Ash couldn’t deny the fact that his body had been trained for this. Soon, it had gotten to the point where he loved it when his patrons were hypnotised and let him take over.

These men in power would let a child control them.

As he was contemplating, Ash’s body had already betrayed him.

He moved in time with Marvin’s grinds, closing his eyes and placed his hands on the older man’s shoulders, not sure if the moans coming out of his mouth were fake.

Ash imagined another person’s shoulders. Imagining the figures dirty blonde hair, cruel blue eyes and that nefarious grin.

_‘Oh yeah…you want it?’_

Ash’s eyes widened in shock. That voice. That was Arthur’s voice.

Realising his actions, Ash woke up from his thoughts. The anger overpowered his shame.

_‘I’m letting this pig have me, and I’m thinking about...fuck.'_

He won’t have this. He won’t.

In the older man’s thoughts, he was in heaven. The object of his desire was finally responding to him, years of watching all Ash’s ‘videos’, and imagining this very scenario, it had finally became reality.

Marvin grinned against the boy’s nipple and circled his tongue on the pink nub, the grinding only becoming quicker, to the point where Ash could feel the wetness on the man’s crotch region.

He felt the boy stroke his throat, feeling it with his index and middle finger.

‘Finally.. '

Marvin didn’t finish his thought.

He felt a sudden stabbing pain on his throat. A choke followed. Then, the man fell.

 

* * *

 

Thoughts of hopelessness were turned to relief.

Arthur made it into the darkened warehouse. The insides filled with boxes, steel, and trashed vehicles: old and abandoned by the time.

It may have been difficult for him to see, but years of night-time raids and kills on the street have strengthened his eyes.

He hid behind one such vehicle and sat down, taking deep breaths, his shoulder burning. Panting, he stilled himself silently as he heard footsteps slowly echoing from outside the entrance.

Arthur stared from his hidden position. Then, he saw them.

He could count 5 people. All clambered about swearing and yelling at the smaller figure. He squinted. The smaller figure had the gun.

 _That’s the little shit_ , Arthur growled inwardly. That’s the guy he beat up in the alley weeks ago.

Arthur leaned his head back and closed his eyes. _So…this was all my doing. So he wants revenge huh? Heh, like I’m gonna give this little shit what he wants._

If he wasn’t bleeding out right now, he’d gut these motherfuckers.

Then he overheard their furious voices, the youngest one was vocal than the rest.

_“HEY ARTHUR, WE KNOW YOU’RE IN HERE! COME OUT AND FIGHT US YOU PUSSY!”_

Arthur inched away from his noticeable spot

He was still alive, but the relief was soon overshadowed by humiliation.

 _‘I guess karma does exist’_ he chuckled to himself.

He checked his injuries, a scratched back, a punctured shoulder, graze wounds from the missed bullets and a sprained ankle. _Fuck._

 _‘it would’ve been worse_ ’ he thought.

That didn’t change the fact that he was quickly losing blood. The dizziness began to hit him.

Panting, he took off his jacket, and tied it to his gaping shoulder wound. The feel of the fabric on his open wound stung. He let out a pained grunt.

Arthur then looked towards the exit. They weren’t there anymore.

Relief filled his system.

Slowly inched out from his hiding place and crept as quietly as he could towards the exit.

Then he paused.

Arthur felt a presence behind him move.

He was struck from behind the head.

Before he saw darkness, he heard triumphant jeers and laughter.

 

* * *

_'A throat stab is ideal in disorientating or preventing the enemy from breathing. Aim for their neck near the pharynx. You’ll know what to do from there.’_

 

Blanca’s instructions echoed in his head. He was thankful for his mentor.

Ash spat on Marvin ’s unconscious body.

“Stay there for me _Papa_ ” he jeered, whilst adjusting his shirt and zipping up his pants. 

Still, the teen couldn't forget the humiliating seduction he used to distract the larger man.

He kicked the body in anger. 

Then, a flash of silver cause Ash's eyes; located near the man's leg.

Keys.

He picked them up.

Then looked ahead of them. Behind that alleyway, was the slight glimmer of a car window.

Marvin's car.

Before Ash had time to think, a pained scream pierced the night air.

Then, that was where his inner turmoil began.

He could just leave Arthur....  _ **But.**_

Somewhere within him, his gut urged him to stay. 

The teen sighed.

Giving into his empathy, Ash took out his phone and dialled, messaging for backup.

Afterwards, he slowly approached the direction of the warehouse, his gun gripped in his hands.

 

* * *

 

Blood stained the warehouse floor. Bloodied sneakers kicked the helpless body. Jeers followed with spittle aimed at his wounded body.

He woke up to the excruciating pain. 

Arthur couldn’t move but he gasped out when they hit him hard. Everywhere was agony. When he tried to move, he was kicked again.

Then, he was kicked to his back, facing the wide ceiling of that warehouse and staring at the victorious grins above him.

“I can’t believe this guy used to rule New York!” The guy laughed whilst tossing Arthur’s switchblade in the air before catching it.

Another rolled his eyes and turned to the kid, bored of the scene below him. “We can just leave him here you know boss. Look at his wounds. He ain’t gonna last long.”

Then he saw the kid smack the larger man. “No!”

He turned back to Arthur, looking at his bloodied form with mocking eyes. “I want to see it. I want to see the life drain from this bastard’s eyes.”

Arthur heard the sound of footsteps approaching him, before grunting in pain as he felt his hair being pulled, forcing him to face the oppressor.

“Hey Arthur, ain't feeling like a boss now huh?”

Arthur grunted in reply, before spitting on him.

Another kick.

“How does it feel? Getting beaten up?

The foot moved to kick the wound on his shoulder.

ACK!

“I’m not such a wimp now aren’t I Arthur? I ain’t some faggot bait now huh?”

Another kick.

“I bet that other blonde guy would’ve loved to see you like this. What was his name again? Ash?”

At the mention of his name, Arthur’s eyes gleamed back to life. Then the anger came back.

The guy must’ve noticed as he looked to Arthur amused.

“Too bad. Heard he was some legend and he beat your ass. Guess I know how he feels now. Well too bad, I pissed him off by accidently going after some of his guys to get to you. He’s probably out there looking for my pals now…bummer, would’ve liked to join him...he was pretty cool.”

“Hot too I heard boss. Jade eyes I heard.”

Arthur’s hand’s clenched at hearing the comment. He gritted his teeth and tried not to focus on the pain.

A hard kick landed on his stomach.

“Heh, it don’t matter now. Hey guys, I got his blade! anyone up to do some torture?”

“Oh yeah!”

His body froze.

Arthur tried to move again, only to be met with a couple of arms rolling him over, then holding him face down to the hard concrete floor.

He writhed and struggled best he could but to no avail. The sounds of cutting were followed by slashes against his already messed up back.

As if betraying his own pride, Arthur closed his eyes, finally accepting the pain.

 

_ _ _

_HIS MIND was dark, but in the darkness, he could see him._

The figure sat across from him, ethereal and smiling.

It was his Ash.

The figure tilted his head, a calm smile on his face.

_“So this is how it ends for you Freddy?”_

His silvery voice reverberated the walls of his mind.

Arthur stopped looking at him and turned away.

Ash questioned again.

_“Are you really going let them get to you like this? After everything?”_

Footsteps approached him.

_“What did you fight me for? All that bravado and then you let someone else apart from me do this to you?”_

They stopped at his head and Arthur felt soft palms tilt his head up to look at him.

_"Really now, I expected better from you Frederick.”_

_"Sh…shut up."_  Arthur groaned.

_“Shhh….It’s ok._

Without thinking, Arthur leaned into those hands, savouring its scent and softness.

 _“If only I had a chance to fight you again…Heh… out of all the things I could be thinking about, it’s still you. I really am a loser.”_ Arthur mourned.

He heard him chuckle and softly stroke his hair.

 

_ _ _

 

The kicking and slicing stopped. The body feel limp to the ground.

_“Oi he’s really out of it now…Look he’s gone cold.”_

_“Dang we done did it rough boss. Look at all that blood.”_

_“Heh yeah. why don’t we just leave him like this boss?”_

_“Yeah, no one comes around these parts anyway.”_

_“Hey I got an idea! Why don’t we just give him to that Ash guy? Maybe he’ll forgive us for those kills we made against him.”_

_“Whaaat? Nah he wouldn’t”_

_“Well he hates this guy_. _”_ A kick was aimed at Arthur’s body.

_“We can join his gang too, and hey, who knows? …. we might have a chance with him”_

_“Oh wow, I knew you were a fag Joshy!”_

_“Come on! Have you seen that guy? He’s a fag I’m telling you. No guy’s that good lookin. I’d definitely hit that ass.”_

_“Yeah whatever man. Whatever suits your faggoty tastes-”_

**BANG.**

**_ _ _**

 

THE GENTLE stroking suddenly stopped. Arthur looked angrily to his Ash.

“Oi why’d you stop?” He whined.

The figure only smiled, whilst looking above.

 _“Looks like the fun’s over”_  the silvery voice replied, the smile never leaving his face.

As he was about to ask what he meant, emerald eyes met his own. Sly and soothing.

_“Time to stop dreaming Freddy.”_

Without warning, those soothing hands smacked him.

 

_ _ _

 

Arthur kept coming and going from unconsciousness.

When he could see, he opened his eyes groggily to see figures come and go from his vision.

“OH FUCK RUN!”

What he heard was more alarming: He heard screams, shouts of panic and a multitude of footsteps distancing far from him.

But the cause was more terrifying: the gunshots.

He tried to turn his head to look at the escaping punks when he was met with an approaching shadow, walking in his line of vision.

The shadow stopped when he was close to his battered body, then crouched near him.

With all his leftover strength, Arthur found himself feeling joy at this figure.

“Th..Thanks.”

Then he gave in to darkness once again.

 

* * *

 

The sound of a car engine abruptly woke him up. The scent of blood and dirt in the air; accompanied by the stench of beer, petrol and cigarettes.

He was in a car. Driven by someone he didn’t know.

He tried to look around, but he was met with blinding lights of the city from the passenger window.

_Who’s driving..?_

Arthur turned to look at the driver’s seat.  He could make out a mop of blonde hair and pale skin, the rest of the person’s features were fuzzy.

Was it one of his gang mates? 

Definitly not Wookie, his car wouldn't stink this bad, and this guy's white.

Arthur tried to mouth his question when tiredness overtook him again.

His head fell back, and slept.

Ash on the other hand, looked to the weakened Arthur and sighed.

Yet, he found himself staring a little too closely at his sleeping face, illuminated by the colourful city lights.

 

* * *

 

He felt himself being lowered into a plush bed.

His body continued to ache from the pain, yet his ears were alert.

He heard two voices; a disgruntled elderly male voice and the a younger sounding one.

Wary of his surroundings and the strangers near him, Arthur tried to sit up from the bed to confront these voices only to fall back onto the bed when the aches returned.

His yelp of pain alerted the voices to his room.

Arthur spotting the blonde haired figure standing above his bed, merely gazing at him.

Arthur craned his neck to this figure _Who…are you..?_

For some reason, Arthur remembered his dream Ash.

At the thought, he smiled as he once again drifted into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

 

Thankfully, Dr Meredith had been nice to help them at such a late hour. 

 _‘Or because I promised him I’d pay double.’_  He sighed.

However, Ash didn’t know why he stayed there. Yet here he was, sitting across a resting Arthur.

He should be back at the hideout, Skipper was probably nervous for him.

He took out his phone, which read the time, 1AM.

A multitude of messages blared to life on his screen. Messages from Skipper and calls from Alex telling him the good news:

_“We got them boss. We’ll keep him in the prison area until you come back.”_

Ash smiled at Alex’s good work.

After sending Skipper assurances of his safety, he pocketed his phone once more and found himself gazing concerned at the sleeping form.

He ruffled his hair, whilst looking at his resting foe; watching his chest rise and fall. Medical tubes on his wrists bandages around his abdomen and now clothed in a blue hospital gown.

 _‘How the fuck did it come to this?’_ He wondered.

This guy was the same guy who hated him to no end.

He hated him too.

He messed up his everyday life with his childish attempts to challenge him.

And yet.

This was the same guy who thanked him for saving his ass.

He remembered his shock at hearing the gratitude with his own ears.

The words were said with such relief that it sounded so foreign to Ash.

..Then again, he shouldn’t pity him.

He could have just left Arthur to his fate. In fact, his own guys would have been avenged.

From what he heard, Arthur had beaten up some kid for trespassing on his territory.

However, that proved to be his undoing. The kid had been the head of a gang he wasn’t aware of.

 _That’s karma for you,_ he whispered to the resting form, a sullen smile on his face.

Days later, Alex would report of a gang pulling aside random people from both their gangs, demanding for Arthur. When they didn’t give them what they wanted, the injuries came about.

Injuries can be fixed. But death could not.

When news of gang deaths reached his ears, he knew he needed to act.

He was Ash Lynx. No one got away from hurting his own.

What was merely a mission to avenge his allies became an almost horrible night.

Ash’s body shivered at the memory of Marvin’s disgusting actions. His fingers, his tongue and his sordid words of lust.

He had left the man there unconscious. Ash smirked, remembering the man’s shocked expression at being attacked. Then, his thoughts flashed to Dino.

He knew the old man wouldn’t be happy, but knowing him, he’d probably let him off.

This _was_ Marvin after all.

 _‘Then there’s the matter with me stealing his car’,_ He smiled appraisingly at himself.

 _‘I’ll just have a tow truck take it, Then, he’d have to buy it back from the demolition yard’_ He reasoned, a smug smile on his face.

He broke away from his musings when he heard it.

Ash’s head turned to the groaning figure, panting his name into the room. It echoed as he aspirated.

“Ash…Ash…”

Arthur’s body jerked to and fro on the bed.

Feeling uncomfortable at the scene, Ash stood and walked towards the door to ask the Doctor for assistance.

When his hand grasped the doorknob, he heard it again.

“Ash...”

Ash’s hands paused on the doorknob. Slowly, he found himself letting it go.

He turned and unconsciously found himself walking until he reached the side of his bed.

“Ash…”

He leaned down until he was facing Arthur’s face directly.

“Why Arthur?” Ash wondered out loud. He didn’t know why he asked that.

His thoughts were a mess.

He probably shouldn’t have leaned in too close.

Immediately, as if the sound of his voice alerted him, he found an arm forcing his neck down.

Rough hands cupped his cheeks eagerly.

Then, the gap between their faces closed, as chapped lips met his own in a hot kiss.

 

 


	4. Vulnerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gang of punks face Ash’s gang over lost comrades, and Arthur makes a huge mistake.  
> What now from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to all of you Arthur/Ash shippers: ddmoca, salmon, Chibi Arthur the Weeb, pizzasnood and LD!
> 
> Warnings for: slight smut and dub-con.

 

The ceiling light illuminated the tense faces of Ash’s gang.

Switchblades in hand, heavy breathing and angered glares directed to the bound prisoners who sat quivering in front of them.

“Please we’re begging you…don't hurt us-”

The guy was met with a kick to the stomach from Ash’s second in command; Alex.

When the initial rounds of pleas were ignored, Alex walked up to their boss, squatted to his level and pointed a blade to his throat.

“So.” Alex started. “Any other reasons why we shouldn’t throw your dead asses into Oakland Lake?” he spat.

A grumble of approving chuckles erupted from behind him.

The kid raised his head in alarm and pleaded again, his voice cracked with wracking sobs. “Please don’t kill us! Look we’re…We’re sorry alright?! We’ll leave the city we swear!” The kid squirmed in his rope bonds, tears and snot rolling down his chin.

Alex and the others stared at the pathetic display.

Seeing that his bosses’ pleas were met with merciless silence, one of the kid’s goons inched slowly forward to Alex. Several people raised their blades in alarm but their worries dropped when the guy bowed; his forehead scraping the hard cement floor.

The guy spoke up. “Please don’t hurt him…W-we’ll pay you any amount of cash just please don’t-”

A hard kick to the guy’s face stopped him, and the other captured members whimpered in fear. Alex’s eyes squinted angrily.

“And what makes you think we’ll accept your money you pieces of crap.” He retorted spitefully.

“Cash? You think money’s gonna pay back for our friend's lives?!” Kong spat out in disgust.

“Yeah! It’s all dirt your money is!” Bones joined Kong’s outburst.

Soon other members joined in on the yelling.

“Pay with your blood that’s what you should be doin'!”

“We should gut y’all for trying to mess with us!” All proceeded to spit at their vulnerable forms.

The multitude of hostile voices echoed even more embittered comments. The atmosphere was close to breaking point.

As if the Lynx’s gang became rabid wolves waiting to rip into cornered prey. Revenge and a rebellious teenage spirit is a dangerous combination. As dangerous as the boss they follow wholeheartedly.

However, one such member of Ash’s gang was flinching at the violent atmosphere thickening the air.

Skipper stood by, his sweaty hands gripped on an IPhone. He stared desperately at the screen hoping for Ash to text back, and after multiple texts and calls, no reply since an hour ago. The young African-American boy’s eyes darted worriedly from the irate crowd to his phone screen.

He swore under his breath and started texting his millionth message.

_[Ash where are you? Please be ok. It’s been an hour already! Alex and the others are gonna kill these guys! HURRY BACK!!!!!!]_

His shaking fingers lingered before pressing the ‘Send’ button.

“Oi Skip! Where’s boss at?!”

Bones yelled to the young boy hiding behind the doorway.

“Look I already sent like 10 messages Bones! He’s not answering!”

Alex kicked one of the goon’s head before turning to Skipper.

“Well, try calling him? I really wanna off these guys already.”

He gritted his teeth.

“These…shits killed Boko. I wanna...I just wanna avenge him.”

At the mention of their deceased friend and bartender, the growling in the room stopped for a moment of silence. Boko had been their light-hearted bartender since forever. He made the best rum cokes and other beverages for the gang, even going as far as to rob certain stores for creating high-quality drinks for them.

At the memory, Alex gripped the handle of his blade.

The guys they lost…They were young guys abandoned by ‘polite’ society and abusive homes; left to fend for themselves in the animalistic streets of the City of Light. Boko, Henry, Lois, Corey, Goro, Dedrich and the rest.

They were good guys. Yeah, they were troubled, but at heart, they were loyal friends.

Buddies they hung out with, drank with and fought with – Now murdered in cold blood.

It was a harsh sight when Alex came across their bodies. Friends they had drunken fights and jokes with - left abandoned and bloodied in dirtied alleyways.

Bullet punctures to their chests and as if that wasn’t enough for the killers, their throats were slashed for good measure. All left as warnings. Their bodies left as food for flies.

After multiple sights of deceased friends, Alex couldn’t sleep. Dreaming of lifeless glassy eyes, blood-soaked bodies and mouths left open in empty screams.

Now the perpetrators were right in fucking front of him; thoughts of murder and blood plaguing the second in command.

Skipper watched Alex’s form tremble with anger. He’d never seen the guy lose his cool.  

Alex walked closer to the goon’s boss, grabbed his jumper and looked into his bruised face with dark feral eyes. The kid whimpered and froze, a wet stain spreading from his crotch and dripping to the floor.

Alex’s fist rose - a punch was imminent.

“DON’T!”

Alex’s fist stopped close to the kid’s nose. He turned to look at the voice that interrupted him, a cold glare in his eyes.

Skipper gulped. He’d seen that same look before. Ash’s glare. But the young boy persisted, pleading with Alex with his vulnerable stance.

“You do anything to them before Boss comes, he’ll be mad! You know that don’t you?!”

Alex spat back “Skipper. I bet he won’t mind anyway. These guys MURDERED our own. They deserve this.”

A random member yelled back, “Yeah! Like why can’t we just rough em’ up a little bit before boss comes back?”

“You guys already did!” Skipper retorted. “Do you really wanna piss boss of now? You all know what he’s like!”

A pause as everyone considered Skipper’s words.

Then, Alex grumbled quietly. “Have you called Shorter? Maybe he knows where he’s at.”

Skipper’s brow furrowed in annoyance.

_‘Wow, didn’t think Alex would be such an ass...’_

“You think I didn’t?! Of course I did! Like I said before, he hasn’t seen Ash either!”

Alex swore under his breath.

Skipper was feeling brave. He walked over and reached his hand to gently pat Alex’s arm.

“Look. All of us want revenge and all okay? But boss said we wait for him, and we need to. Ash needs to pick a bone with these guys as well! So please…”

Alex blinked and slowly he relaxed his hand. Skipper sighed in relief and turned to the others.

“You too guys. Ash is just as hurt as all of you guys! So do you really want to piss him off? Go on ahead and kill these mofos. Just know it’s gonna be on your head when Ash finds out. Sitting ducks you’ll be for sure. You really wanna look down his gun barrel? Go on.”

The group muttered in reply. Bones and Kong slowly easing their tense faces.

Bones spoke up. “…Boss better get here soon Skip. I really wanna avenge our guys. All of them… Boko…He was a great guy. He didn’t deserve-no-none of ‘em deserved what they got!”

He then spat again in the prisoners’ direction whilst Kong behind him cracked his knuckles.

“He’ll be here soon I promise! So…Please, everyone!” Skipper once again stood to face his elder peers, the confidence and fear in his veins melded into one.

“Once he comes back, all of us can rip these guys to shreds. Better with the boss you know?!”

At the word “rip”, their prisoners whimpered even louder. Sweat droplets meeting the floor with small ‘plink’ noises.

Skipper looked to the crowd again. They seemed to mutter and nod in agreement at his words, and he was quite surprised himself with the sudden confidence that spurned him to ease the simmering chaos.

Though the bitterness was still clear in their eyes, Alex, Kong and Bones looked to him with a nod.

Skipper gave a large sigh of relief; feeling the oxygen coming back into his lungs and fuelling his blood with renewed energy.

The relief was followed by a sudden vibration in his pocket.

Everyone heard the noise and looked on as Skipper hurriedly snatched his phone from his pocket, tapped and scrolled.

Skipper read the message. Alex and the rest saw relief then deep concern dawning in the boy’s features. The gang mumbled worriedly at the boy’s expression.

“Skipper….what’s wrong? Is it from Ash? Shorter? What did he say?” Alex asked anxiously.

Skipper paused, his eyes rereading the message. He took a breath and told them all.

“It’s Shorter. Shorter sent me a message. Apparently one of his Chinatown guys saw Ash driving a car, the passenger seat someone… Skipper paused again. “A guy sat with him. Looked like…Arthur.”

At the sound of the guy’s name, everyone, including the prisoners’ widened their eyes. The boss of the captured group spoke first.

“THAT SHIT’S STILL ALIVE?!” I THOUGHT I KILLED HI-”

In the moment, Alex knocked the kid out cold. When yells of terror escaped the other goons, he knocked them out as well.

Alex, wiping his bloodied knuckles with his jacket walked up to Skipper with strange eyes.

“Why the hell is Ash with Arthur? Go on Skip.”

Skipper shocked at the speed of Alex’s hits stammered momentarily before fumbling the phone in his hands and surmised the message.

“Doesn’t say why he’s there with him. All he says next is that Ash drove to someplace in near Brooklyn. After that, the guy lost sight of him.”

Silence followed.

Then another chime.

Skip once again read the new message and repeated it to the group, whom grew more concerned.

_[My guy saw him headed to that place where back alley doc Meredith is at. Maybe Ash’s injured?]_

_[Wait.]_

A minute pause.

_[Somethings up. Ash going inside with Arthur? He walking him, helping him up? Arthur’s the one injured maybe?]_

_[Yeah Arthur’s back injured. He looks messed up.]_

Another minute pause.

_[I’m gonna head to them. Wanna figure out what the hell is going on. Tell Ash’s guys to calm down. Ill send an update soon.]_

A moments silence ensued.

Then, Alex, Bones and Kong interjected at the same time.

“Why….why is boss helping him?!”

“Arthur of all the fucking people to help!”

“That bastard’s the reason our friends are dead!”

“If only he turned his coward ass in to these punks-“ Alex pointed to their prisoners – “then Boko and the rest wouldn’t have died!”

Skipper froze. It was strange. Why was Ash helping Arthur?

Ash was just as angered when news spread of their friend’s deaths. He had confided in Skipper nights before on how he failed as a leader to protect them.

Yet, Ash was helping the guy who started it all?

The last message didn’t do well to ease any of the gang’s concerns - Alex and Skipper stared at each other anxiously.

“I got a weird feeling from all this Skip.”

“Yeah.” Skipper scrolled through the messages again, as if rereading them would reveal some hint. He found none, only increasing the worry in his chest.

Alex saw the young boy’s shoulders shake. Feeling pity, he gave Skipper a brotherly pat on the head and looked into his concerned eyes.

“Let’s trust Shorter and Ash. Maybe there’s a reason for all of this.”

Skipper nodded.

“In the meantime.” Alex and gang gazed to the unconscious bodies of their prisoners.

“We keep watch and wait for Ash. It’s for the best.”

…

The cool night air whipped Shorter Wong’s hair as he hurried to Meredith’s on his motorcycle.

Easing his worried self, he breathed in: smelling vehicular smoke, a mix of Asian and Western restaurant fragrances and stale trash littering the streets.

He needed to hurry. Arthur though injured, could still try something against Ash.

His thoughts where stopped when his glasses reflected the bright glare of a red light. Screeching sounds ensued then Shorter stopped, waiting as the cars passed by him.

 _‘Shit!’_ He hit his handlebar. _‘Ash, you better be okay…’_

 

* * *

 

Unconscious yet lust drove his body as Arthur forced a kiss on Ash’s lips.

Complete gratification.

A moan escaped Arthur’s mouth as his tongue slowly licked Ash’s own before forcing it inside to taste that hot wetness.

Meanwhile, Ash’s body froze. His mind was still registering the entire scene before him. Arthur’s mouth was on his own.

He was taken aback by his strength at first, but before he could do anything, he suddenly shivered in alarm. His eyes widened as he felt his tongue moving from his lips to sensually sliding down his neck.

After the minute, Ash acted as anyone would and tried to push him away. However, the strong hold Arthur had imprisoned him in his embrace.

 _‘He was on anaesthesia! How the hell is he this strong?!’_ he screamed inwardly.

Groans of approval escaped Arthur’s mouth as he moved to kiss Ash again, then momentarily nipping Ash’s tongue. The action brought about memories that Ash didn’t want to think of.

Dark memories of unfamiliar lips greedily devouring his cries in the far past.

He tried to push away again.

His body shook with effort as he tried to push off of him once more. However, Arthur simply grabbed hold of him tighter. The strength behind his arms surprised and terrified Ash.

Actions weren’t working. Talking hopefully would.

“Arthur wake up you piece of shi-mmh!”

One of Arthur’s hands went to clench Ash’s soft locks while the other reached for his nape, tilting Ash’s head and further deepening their kiss.

Ash has had his fair tastes of kisses. Yet this one felt so…raw and desperate. Arthur’s eyes were shut, yet he was unconsciously muttering his name.

So, Arthur didn’t know what he was doing. Or did he?

Suddenly, Ash’s body was dragged down onto the bed, smack bang on top of Arthur’s own body.

Ash shocked from the impact was interrupted by Arthur’s tongue moving with his own. Arthur held tight to his head and back - the kiss becoming more passionate that at certain points, Ash found himself roused by it.

Meanwhile, Arthur was lost in the feelings of the kiss. The taste of Ash’s mouth, the feel of his wet depths, his scent – He had the wildcat of the city in his arms. This dream was brilliant.

Another wave of heat and arousal struck Arthur’s member. Not knowing, however, that he was kissing the real deal.

Ash didn’t know what he wanted anymore, yet the sudden nudge of Arthur’s loins revealed what the guy wanted. His knee had hit the erection from below the sheets, and this horrified Ash all the more.

Arthur was hard. Hard from just kissing him.

Ash cursed Meredith in his head. _‘This guy was SHOT! How can I not overpower him… FUCK! That anaesthesia must be of weak make!’_ Back-alley doctors and their shitty equipment.

Ash was genuinely terrified. Trapped by none other than Frederick Arthur - He couldn’t believe the situation he was in. Arthur’s eager lips nipped and bit into his own.

_‘No…not this.’_

He began punching Arthur’s chest but they weren’t much help either. His wrist was caught by Arthur’s dominant hand. Ash’s eyes widened and hissed in pain from the hard grip.

He wanted to scream…But.

If Meredith found out he was being overpowered by an injured Arthur or saw _this_ , he would be in deep amounts of shit, reputation wise.

He could pay Meredith hush money, but that wouldn’t keep him quiet forever. He knew he shouldn’t care for reputation. His incriminating past was a testament to a ruined one. However, his gang, Alex, Skip…everyone.

If they found out their boss is somewhat romantically attached to the bastard who had a random gang kill their friends, he was done for. They would think Ash betrayed him. Images of Skipper’s betrayed expression flashed behind his eyelids.

Ash shut his thoughts off. He really needed to do something, and do it  _fast_. Because if he didn’t, he would really lose all of his self-respect.

Too late.

As he was thinking all this, his body like the traitor it usually was when it came to sex, slowly began responding to Arthur’s ministrations, grinding softly onto his covered member.

He couldn’t believe it. Harassed by Marvin - and now by Frederick fucking Arthur.

Why he was responding to his touch he didn’t know. Then…it came to him.

He didn’t want to admit it to himself but he was still aroused from when Marvin stroked him earlier. The disgusting memory of a tongue hungrily licking him, and now Arthur was devouring him in the same way.

Well, Marvin was easy to control with the proper seductive moves, but Arthur…

Meanwhile, Arthur’s hand slowly stroked Ash’s back, clenched his jacket and tried to yank it off of him. Ash felt an angered nip on his bottom lip. He let out a slight pained moan from the nip, which spurred the half-conscious Arthur even more.

A growl was heard from his throat and Ash felt him grab his arms; and with surprising care, placed them on his shoulders. It was one of the only times that Arthur had such an advantage over him – and Ash trembled. 

And now, that the said Frederick Arthur was  _this_  close, Ash felt his heart thrumming to a familiar beat. A sudden rush of blood invaded his face and loins. 

‘ _Aslan Jade Callenreese_ _you fucking idiot. This is not the time, place and person to be getting turned on by!’_  He scolded himself inwardly.

Yet hypocritically, he held onto Arthur’s shoulders and helped further that kiss before letting out a deep breath. Maybe it was because he was tired, maybe he just wasn’t thinking straight tonight.

 _‘Heh, there I go again, making excuses for myself and my body.’_ Ash thought bitterly.

While he was in his thoughts, he could feel Arthur's hand move down to cup his butt, holding him firmly. Then, he once again buried his face into Ash's delicate neck, sucking at his skin and he started to slightly move his hips, creating a delicious friction against their crotches. Ash buried his nails into the blond's shoulders as he fought back Arthur's kiss with his own.

Their kiss became a battle for dominance: sloppy, hot and filled with rampant wanton. They parted away for a moment to even their ragged breathing. Their eyes were closed, their foreheads were touching and the heated huffs of their breaths were ghosting against their lips.

Then, when the oxygen came back to his lungs, Arthur woke up.

 

* * *

 

Horrified and conscious blue eyes slowly came into focus of the surroundings and person straddling him on the bed.

The room was illuminated by a small window, which the moon reflected into; showing the shocked expressions between the two boys.

He then registered the deep pants he was heaving and the erection he had below. The pang of pain he felt on his lips; swollen. Then, he slowly rose his head to look straight into familiar emerald eyes.

Those eyes shook him to the core. They looked so confused and enraged, the black pupils resembling slits reminiscent of a deranged feral animal.

_‘What…what was Ash doing here? The warehouse…those punks…..Wait where am I…’_

He could hear Ash’s thrumming heartbeat from across him.

_‘God. What the fuck have I done?’_

On cue, Ash punched Arthur right across the face, causing a small cracking noise – blood now dripping from his nose. The impact of the hit had Arthur tumbling off the bed and into the cold floor.

Arthur rolled onto his back, sat up and began wiping his face and nose of blood when he saw a shadow loom from above him. A knife in hand, Ash grabbed Arthur’s hair and held it to his throat, his chest heaving with anger.

“Nice wake-up call huh Arthur? Any last words?”

He was completely alert now. The harsh hit boggled his thoughts, and the dizziness in his vision made him vulnerable. He felt the blade on his neck plunge deeper into his throat.

Fuck. He was definitely going to die here…He had just…kissed the one guy he desired and hated with every fibre of his being.

His throat was going to be slit. Yet, there were so many unanswered questions still in the air.

The main one being why the hell, of all the people to see him, Ash fucking Lynx had to be the one.

Well, he just fucked up big time. Now he’ll never know.

He looked straight into his eyes; the same beautiful emerald sheen that intoxicated his every waking moment. Oh, how he would drown in those eyes - as well as squish them underneath his scarred hand.

Then a suicidal thought popped into his head.

_‘…If I am gonna die, I might as well…!’_

He lunged forward with all his leftover strength - in the process ripping the medical tubing off his body - and once again grabbed Ash’s wrists, which dropped the knife to some other corner of the room.

“Shit!” Ash yelled, “MEREDITH-MMH!”

His mouth was covered by a rough hand, which then carried his body and threw him onto the bed.

Ash looked into Arthur’s eyes as if to intimidate him somehow. However, he looked unaffected. Arthur’s form loomed above him, and pinned his resisting hands securely above his head. His pupils were still dilated and leered greedily at his writhing body.

Ash saw through those familiar blue depths. It wasn’t dripping with just malice. Instead, lust swirled within them. Arthur once again began licking his neck.

Hot blood rushed to Ash’s face once again _‘Oh god no. Is this bastard actually going to-’_

“Get off of me-!”

“Shut the fuck up." Arthur growled against his neck before he harshly pressed his mouth against Ash’s. The blonde’s eyes snapped but they slowly closed again when he felt his lips gently moving against his own.

However, as soft as his kisses were, Ash resisted again. “Let me go! mm-ah...FREDERICK!”

He froze. Arthur visibly flinched at the sound of his real name, hesitantly broke their kiss and looked up at him - Gazing at his blushing yet enraged expression. Arthur smirked before he once again leaned down to capture his pink lips, with one hand buried in soft blond hair. Ash whimpered in the kiss yet he found himself pressing his body closer.

Arthur’s response was instant. He immediately intensified their kiss, twirled their tongues and started to roam a hand over Ash’s lithe frame, the sensations burned Ash’s flesh.

He was desperate for more friction. Ash, feeling pathetic and weak found himself submitted to the sensations. Eventually, through Arthur’s gentle coaxing, he found himself relaxing underneath his hold and slowly opened his legs, while trying to match Arthur’s passion – his lips tasting of blood, stale beer, hints of cannabis, and his own saliva.

By now, Ash was feeling faint. His entire body was flooded with feverish shivers - and the flutter in his abdomen grew stronger. Those delicate, but direct touches were driving him over the edge, and an unsolicited moan escaped Ash's lips.

He heard a growl vibrate from Arthur’s throat as he responded to him. When Arthur himself noticed that the other wasn’t resisting anymore, his arousal grew all the more. He removed his other hand pining Ash’s wrists which joined the other one in sneaking underneath his shirt and gently caressing his chest.

“Ah...Mmh....” A small moan escaped Ash’s lips. He loathed himself.

Why was his body always betraying him again?

Ash shivered.

His reaction was so strong that Arthur stopped pulled back from his lips and leaned back, to look at his face. Ash slowly opened his eyes and locked his half-lidded gaze with Arthur’s hungry one. His stare was so intense that heat churned in his stomach.

The way Arthur gazed at him, admiring his features, with such a hot stare -  filled with a mix of rage and hot desire. Those familiar cruel blue eyes became warm, with dilated pupils, not leaving his vulnerable body. This made him feel wholly uncomfortable, if not  _hot_. By now, Ash wasn't even sure if he was lying when he said that it made him feel embarrassed.

Those eyes kept staring. Devouring him.

Ash knew that look. It had been in his nightmares: dreams of demons with dark eyes gazing at his body.

However, Arthur’s eyes seemed different. It almost seemed like he wanted Ash to feel something as well, as his eyes implored him to feel the same pleasure. This was new to Ash. All other men wanted to feel pleasure first before he did, but something about Arthur's coaxing made Ash believe that...if he - hypothetically - let Arthur fuck him, he would want Ash to feel the same high.

. _..._ God _what the hell was I thinking of?  Sex with this guy?! No. No._

Meanwhile, Arthur was breathless with want as he stared at Ash’s form underneath him. He was a mess, with parted lips, breathing heavily; his eyes were close to tears. For a moment he saw a younger Ash – a short bob of hair, a mug so adorable and a playful smirk on his childish features.

He was gorgeous. That was his first thought when he laid eyes on him years ago. Now, that same cute cat was his foe, and his most ardent desire. As he kept feeling Ash's body below him, his lips turned back to nipping the blonde's neck, already littered with numerous red marks from his nipping. Then, he simply continued to leave a track of feathery delicate kisses on it - whispering moans into his ear then nipping his collarbone.

Ash let out a breathy moan. Arthur was well versed in this, and...for some reason, a hint of jealousy boiled inside Ash's stomach momentarily. He stopped thinking when he felt the strong waves of shivers running down his spine every time those wet lips were brushing against his sensitive flesh. 

As Arthur kept kissing, he suddenly saw a mark on Ash’s neck. It didn't look like one he made, but it was faint purple bruise... Someone had tried to claim him.

"TCH!"

His anger came back. He felt like burning. He had to struggle with the urge to grab the other and sink his face in that neck, bite away that mark, kiss those lips... _Damnit, damnit, damnit. Fuck! He's MINE! WHOEVER THE FUCK YOU ARE, ILL FIND YOU! ASH IS MINE!_

_MINE!_

Ash yelped loudly as Arthur bit hard into his neck he felt the trickle of blood - into the same area Marvin had nipped him earlier. At this rate, Ash prepared himself for the worst.

Arthur wanted to claim him. He wanted to smash that beautiful face, watch him scream, bleed, break his bones and see him beg for mercy. He wanted to rip his clothes that covered his god-like body, lick, bite and stroke that smooth skin while he begged him to stop while also begging for more. He wanted to be in him, to overpower him- wait-

_‘What the fuck am I doing?’_

In that moment Arthur found himself. He was still being dragged around by Ash.

What does he gain from fucking Ash? Yes, his dream would come true, but then his group will tear him apart. Additionally, Ash’s group (not to mention Dino) will be after him in vengeance.

**…Fuck.**

For a while, Ash felt no movement. Arthur had stopped moving and from the feel of it, put something in his hand. He slowly opened his eyes to see his hand holding his gun. The barrel probed straight into Arthur’s heart.

Ash looked up from the pillow and stared at Arthur, a defeated expression darkened his face.

“Kill me. Just fucking kill me.”

…

“Wh…what?”

“Just. FUCKING. SHOOT ME” Arthur growled. 

Shocked at the turn of events, Ash sat himself slowly up the bed, his hand steady on the trigger. He looked into the injured man’s eyes, horrified that they looked serious about the request. 

Instead, Ash smacked the gun across Arthur’s face - more blood flowing from his nose, and a purple bruise colouring his cheek.

“What the hell is going on here?!”

The booming voice of Dr Meredith burst through the door, his own firearm pointed into their direction.

Ash and Arthur gazed nervously at the gun Meredith was holding.

“Ash, I’m a good man, but can you PLEASE not take that for granted! You think you can just drive up to my clinic and have me wake up at-” He checks his watch, “1AM! just to help you and…him! Some peace and quiet would be great after all that effort!”

Arthur registered the words the doctor was spouting out. Then it clicked.

Ash had been the one who saved him in that warehouse. He was the one who brought him here. He was the one driving the car from before.

_…Why?_

Meanwhile, Ash caught his breath, sighed and rummaged through his pocket, took out his wallet and thrust another bunch of 50 dollar notes in Meredith’s direction.

“Put the gun down, and you can have these.” He gave the Doctor a reassuring smile. “Sorry again for all the trouble of bringing this bastard to you.”

Ash heard a ‘tch’ from Arthur beside him.

Meredith looked at the money and then to Ash with a stern look. Then, he gave out an exasperated sigh before putting the gun back into his pocket, walked over and grabbed the cash from his hands.

As he counted the notes, he looked to the both of them before closing the door.

“Leave before 9AM.” Then, he closed the door behind him, leaving the two in their thoughts.

…

“So.” Ash started, then Arthur stopped him.

“Why didn’t you fucking shoot?”

Ash stood from the bed - wiped the spittle and drool from his neck and mouth – and just stared at him; he didn’t really know the answer himself.

Ash ran his hand through his hair as if to soothe himself. Tonight was just a mess for both of them.

Then Arthur cackled. It was a cruel cackle. It had Meredith banging on the wall again, and this stopped him momentarily.

“You- you had the chance to kill me Ash. I almost-” He breathed in, “Raped you!”

The word ‘rape’ had Ash flinch.

Arthur cruelly continued, “The great Ash Lynx, letting himself be touched by me….and...hahahaha! You couldn’t even avenge your own! hah! You had the chance Ash, and you still do. But, you saved me right? That what the doc said right?” He stood up and walked until he was facing him.

“You could’ve ended it all Ash.” He breathed in his scent from the close proximity. “No more gang wars, no more turf challenges. I’d be out of your life and you could kill all my buddies. New York would be all yours. No one from your side will die anymore because of me; right?”

Ash’s eyes squinted at the last comment. So Arthur was aware of what he had done - of the stupid mistake that cost Ash his friends.

“Now, let me ask you again. Why didn’t you shoot?”

Silence ensued before Ash finally answered by pointing a gun to Arthur’s forehead.

“I wasted 2 grand on you to be patched up. So killing you now would be a waste.” He twisted the barrel into Arthur’s head, and a grunt of pain escaped him.

“Also, I’d rather you die in combat. Once we get out of here, you’re duelling me. You will pay for all the shit you caused my guys.”

The barrel nudged harder into his head. All the while blood continued to drip from Arthur’s nose.

“And.” Ash added nonchalantly, “My guys caught that kid and his group.” Arthur’s eyes widened. “They messed with your group too right?” Ash asked.

Arthur was in awe, and then he nodded.

“Well, looks like we have a shared agenda here. We’ll be executing them together. In the meantime, get rested up, and I, am out of here.”

As Ash holsters his gun in the usual spot, he turns his back away from Arthur.

“Bye.”

After he said that, Ash heard a quick movement from behind him.

On cue, he used his gun to shield the surprise blow of the switchblade Arthur grabbed from the corner of the room. His eyes enraged.

“Heh, so, that’s your response to me almost taking advantage of you? Well fine, I’ll play along, but really Ash? I fucking kissed you! I touched you and made you feel like some…whore!”

Ash grunted as he pushed back as hard as he could against Arthur’s blade.

“At least punish me for that…or did you like it so much?” He grinned at the last statement.

As expected, a sudden kick landed on Arthur’s stomach which had him tumbling back into bed.

Arthur was surprised to find Ash straddling him again; his eyes reflected a seductive air of confidence and anger. He was caught in their sensual gleam when he felt something nudge his groin.

The gun was pointed to his still erect member covered in thin hospital pants. He gulped.

Ash, however, continued his nonchalant tone of voice. “I think _you're_ enjoying yourself more than me, you horny bastard.”

He nudged the clothed member with the barrel again – Arthur whimpered.

Ash didn’t know if he should be disgusted or roused by the guy’s reaction. “Just like some bitch in heat, huh?.”

The emerald eyed boy gazed one last time into those cold blue eyes before, he sat up, adjusted his jacket and walked out of the room, before saying, “I had one of my guys tell Wookie you’re here. He should be here soon. Also, I wouldn’t be spouting unnecessary shit to him about what happened between us.”

Ash smiled mockingly in his direction.

“That’s up to you.”

He closed the door behind him. Leaving Arthur alone, aroused and angry at his own weakness. Then he fell back in bed as the pain in his back reminded him of his injuries.

…..

After checking and sending messages of reassurance to Skipper and the rest of his safety, Ash went to the nearest bathroom of the clinic to wash his face. He just needed a serious wash, a shower later perhaps. Just to wash away these feelings of vulnerability flooding his veins.

He picked up a drinking cup, let the tap pour water inside, drank, gurgled and spat its contents into the sink. Then, he wet his hands before ruffling his hair. After wiping the places Arthur licked and nipped, he rose his head to look in the mirror.

A youthful face, a slight blush on his cheeks, pale purple and blood red marks on his neck and collarbone,  swollen lips and tired green eyes curtained by wet blonde locks. Aslan Jade Callenreese. 

God _, why me._

He adjusted the collar of the jacket to hide the marks.

_…Creak._

The sound put him immediately on alert, as Ash pulled out his gun and aimed it at the person behind him, fearing it was Arthur or some other asshole who wanted to have a go at him. He had enough tonight.

With so many confusing feelings bubbling in his body, he just needed to punch, kill or shout at anyone or anything really.

However, when he recognised the person in front of him, Ash’s eyes constricted in shock.

The guy raised his hands in surrender before giving Ash his familiar playful smile.

“Woah! Well, okay! Good to see you’re okay too.”

Ash sighed before smiling back in relief - ease flooding into his system.

“Goddammit Shorter!" The chinaman laughed at his scared expression.

"Never seen that look on your face in a while! Hah! I got your texts just now and thank god, you have no idea how relieved I was...wait."

Shorter gave Ash a quick one over, particularly looking at Ash's hidden neck - concern growing in his eyes. Then he asked him, anger in his voice, "Did...Arthur do something to you...?"

Ash's smile fell. Then he turned away from his friend, gazed into the mirror again before holding the sink with both hands, his head down.

"Don't ask."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the comments and support from twitter in regards to this fic!  
> THANKS!
> 
> For updates, check out my twitter: @ThirstyQuin98  
> 


	5. Irrational Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions in turmoil, a clash between mutuals and amidst all the conflict, a shadow sows the seeds of chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for mild language, minor violence and smut

 

The dawn sky gradually became morning signalling another tumultuous day.

The morning rays reflected upon Shorter’s motorcycle helmet and illuminated the golden strands of Ash’s hair flying in the wind. As beautiful and angelic as the display of was, his friend’s silence killed the mood.

Ash continued his silence as Shorter drove from Meredith’s on route to the blonde’s base in New York. This would’ve been the perfect time to crack some stupid remark just to hear Ash laugh; but Shorter read the air – he could see Ash needed some space.

_‘Well. I’d be down too if my guys were dead…..but what happened with him and…’_

As per his request, Shorter didn’t ask again about what happened that night. However, as he drove on, the silence was beginning to drive him mad.

It was different when Nadia did it. Shorter was used to the classic ‘silent treatment’ from his sister; who’d always berate him for his gang-related activities. He knew his sister was merely being concerned. However, despite what she says, he chose this life, and he did promise to be careful.

But silent treatment from Ash? It was maddening.

The muteness being directed at him was new to the Chinaman, and it irked him beyond belief. Shorter was an optimist, a laugh machine if need be, yet his mouth ran dry. He felt dumb to Ash’s emotions; not knowing what _could_ be said in a scenario like this. He felt as helpless as he was years ago when he and Ash were in reform school together. The guy was being targeted left and right and all he could do was cower. Nevertheless, he provided him friendship. …but still…he could’ve done a lot more for Ash if he wasn’t so afraid…

He clenched his handlebar while gritting his teeth.

Ash’s mute state had to do with Arthur he knew it. He wanted to know, and bash the coward up for it. Arthur was always using some pathetic tactics to monopolize his enemies – Shorter had the honor of being sent to reform school because of his trap years ago. Now Ash was affected once again by him, and Shorter wanted to know…but he knew better. He knew that if he prodded Ash too much, the boy would immediately retreat back into his inner hard shell.

He heard Ash sigh from behind him. “I’m fine Shorter. You’re all tensed up.” He muttered assuredly. Shorter sighed from within his helmet. “I’m just saying. If you need help beating up Arthur, I’ll be there fists ready! That coward’s got no right to – _yeow!”_

Shorter yelped, momentarily losing control of his steering as Ash pinched his nipple from behind. He swerved dangerously into some car’s direction before swerving back straight. Cars beeped from beside them, and Shorter turned to him.

“Jesus you would’ve gotten us killed! I almost steered into that car and-”

Then Ash burst out laughing. It gradually became gasps and coughs but the chortles continued. Then, in spite of himself and the near death situation that almost happened, Shorter laughed along with him. People watched on with strange expressions from their cars as the young boys laughed on with ease.

Afterwards, Shorter grinned. Well, he’s gladly welcome another experience like that – just for Ash to laugh and smile. Unbeknown to the Chinaman, Ash’s half forced laugh completed its purpose in distracting his friend from the matter. Internally, his emotions were in turmoil; with memories of the night’s events causing an ache in his chest.

The passion behind that bastard’s kiss, their tongues battling for superiority, his touch that rendered him feverish and those dark eyes devouring him. From the way he trailed those soft yet desperate kisses along his collarbone…

 

**NO.**

 

Ash closed his eyes, took a breath and exhaled, letting out the anxiety brewing in his body. _No_. He refuses to acknowledge it. Never again would he bow down to those sensations. He promised he’d abstain from using his body; to never let some lecherous motherfucker use him again – or at least use it as a last resort.

However being touched was one thing, but actually feeling pleasure from such touches was out of the question. He was done with that life.

Done with being a submissive ‘toilet’ for the next rich pervert to empty themselves into.

He may have closed his eyes, but his mind continued to torture him. Memories of that night where he saw the unthinkable - of a flushed Arthur, his hands stroking his own member and his pleasured face as he came with Ash’s name on his lips.. He froze. He didn’t know what to think.

_‘….Let that guy jerk off, as long as he doesn’t do anything to me. Or so help me god if he ever does fuck me, I’ll actually shoot myself.’_

He ran his fingers through his hair, easing his tension. Of course, Ash had no plan to tell Shorter this information. He didn’t want to burden him.

Shorter nudged him. “We’re getting close! By the way, the drinks are on you. That’s for you making us worry for your sorry ass!”

Ash snorted from behind him. “Yeah, yeah gotcha.”

Ash was relieved. He needed to be back in home ground – mostly he needed to plan, Today, an execution was in order and his gang would be there to see him exact judgement on the punks that killed his mates.  

Arthur was going to be there too, he recounted and immediately shivers ran down his spine. He needed to be strong; just falling like putty to that bastard’s feet isn’t going to help him or anyone. He fell into that trap before with a certain man, then he quickly realised the bastard’s affections were as fake as the material wealth he showered him in.

 _Breathe._ There we go.

His emerald eyes landed on the city. He watched on with awe as the hues of ochre and violet melded together; enveloping the buildings in a bright fiery glare as if enflaming it.

 

 

* * *

 

STEP, STEP, STEP, STEP

Alex’s pacing footsteps rang into the ears of everyone in the gang’s bar; all patiently awaiting Ash’s return. However, everyone seemed on edge at Alex as his glare and impatience matched the pace he set.

‘10 minutes’ Shorter’s last text said. 10 minutes until Ash came back from Meredith’s – and oh boy did Alex want some answers. It was a relief to finally get a message back from him assuring Ash’s wellbeing, yet that didn’t answer the questions of his business with Arthur.

Everyone had questions to ask Ash - it was the matter of who was ballsy enough to speak it. All of them acknowledged that asking Ash anything would result in broken bones. Even waking him up was enough to warrant a one-way ticket to hell or worse. Although, how the bets were at the moment, Alex was definitely going to ask.

Of course, seeing how his anger towards losing compatriots had made him more blunt than usual.

Skipper was still new to this angered side of Alex. He knew him to be a brotherly soul who was just as carefree as the rest of them. Yet behind that smile, many who’ve known the guy for a while knew he was hiding a stormy persona.

Everyone seemed to know something about Alex and his past, but Skipper being a newbie to the crew didn’t. Alex hid his emotions behind a carefree smile and a loyal attitude - the polar opposite of Ash whom hid such things with a warning scowl. They make a peculiar duo.

Perhaps that was why Ash picked him as his right hand. There weren’t enough loyal and well-meaning guys like Alex. He had the confidence, respect of the group and followed dutifully in Ash’s shadow. However, everyone who knew him long enough were aware of Alex’s other side: and he was right. Alex’s merciless punches and words traumatised their prisoners last night.

Meanwhile, Kong broke atmosphere.

“Um, Alex sorry pal, but can ya sit down and drink?” He motioned his glass of rum coke. “Ash’s coming back so calm your farm-”

Alex interrupted by walking to the counter, grabbed Kong’s glass and gulped down its contents without caring of the shocked faces looking at him. Then, he slammed the glass onto the counter and finally sat down next to a frightened Kong. “There. Happy?” He grumbled before letting his head rest on the counter, disgruntled and pissed.

Seeing as how being Alex’s therapist worked hours ago, Skipper walked over and hugged him from behind. He didn’t react immediately at the kind gesture, but after a while Alex turned his head away from the gang, his brown hair shielding his face. He took a breath then exhaled, and Skipper heard the slight hiccup of a sob.

“I want Boko back.” He said quietly.

The slight mention of their late friend in arms and bartender destroyed any essence of happiness in that room. They all knew he and Alex were quite close – so close it reminded everyone on his past friendship with a _certain_ person.

Suddenly, Alex kicked below the counter shaking the shot glasses on its surface. Everyone saw him turn away and walk to the door.

“Where you off to now?”

“You know where.” He spat.

Skipper stood up, pleading with him once again with his eyes, “Alex please you said we’d wait for Ash to get back here!”

“I know just….just let me sock one of them one more time. I can’t sit still knowing that the shits who killed him are just sitting there, still ALIVE.”

His fists clenched as he spoke.

“….I’m going.” He walked to the door. Skipper ran to stop him. “ALEX FOR CHRISTS SAKE STOP-”

The doorknob turned and opened, with two silhouettes waiting at the entrance.

“Alex. Everyone.” That familiar direct tone cut the atmosphere like a sharpened blade to the throat and exuded absolute authority.

“Ash!” Skipper overjoyed, ran to embrace him. Relief flowing in his veins once again.

For a few seconds, Ash didn’t do anything but stare cheerfully at his friend and informant who huddled close to his chest. Gently, he gave his head a pat. “Hey there Skip, feels like a while yeah?”

“Like a day and a half actually! Jeez, don’t do that to us again!

Ash chuckled, “Not a chance. Trouble seems to stalk my ass everywhere.”

“You got that right haha!” Shouted a voice behind him. The gang turned to look as Shorter smacked Ash’s back before dragging him to the counter with a cheeky grin on his face.

“Now you owe all of us a drink?” Shorter’s optimism broke the tension for a moment and everyone was grateful.

After pouring himself a glass, Shorter rose his glass in the air and spoke with a humbled tone, “To your guys.”

Everyone rose their own. “To our guys."

 

_ _ _ _

 

After initial rounds of mourning and drinking were done, Shorter left Ash on his request saying he needed to talk to his gang alone. He left but not before speaking his condolences. He gave Ash a look of concern before showing himself to the door. Ash slowly drunk his final drink and rubbed his temples.

“Alex I can tell you wanna say something so just say it.”

“You helped Arthur out. Why Ash?”

The atmosphere of the room became tense instantly. Of course he would ask that, everyone wanted to know. Ash, on the other hand, expected this question and a million excuses exploded in his head. Ash didn’t turn to look at him, but took another swig of his beverage. “Killing him there is too easy. I’m planning on duelling him after we execute those guys.”

“Still. Going as far as to get him to Meredith’s place? You could’ve just dropped him on his turf and let his guys help him. Or just not help him at all. He doesn’t deserve a duel Ash, he’s as good as dead.”

Ash turned to glare at Alex. “Alex I get it. You want revenge. You will get it - all of us will get it. Just calm down.”

“We can just kill them now Ash! What are we waiting for?!”

Ash stood to his full height and walked to face Alex. He then grabbed Alex’s arm and glanced at his scabbed and bloodied knuckles.

“….Had fun beating the shit out of them Alex? Had fun knocking them out cold? Is that what Boko saw in you?”

O _h shit_. The gang gasped.

Alex’s eyes widened. “You…You don’t get it. You don’t understand-” Then Ash grabbed Alex’s collar with so much force the guy’s knees buckled.

“WE ALL MISS HIM ALEX WE GET IT!  I FUCKING GET IT!” Ash spat out, his eyes becoming emerald flames after every word.

 Ash forced Alex’s back onto the counter with a bang.

“DON’T YOU DARE SAY I DON’T UNDERSTAND! I LEAD YOU GUYS! I DEAL WITH ALL KINDS OF SHIT FOR YOU ALL! SO FOR FUCKS SAKE ALEX DON’T YOU EVER THINK I DON’T UNDERSTAND! BECAUSE I DO!”

The pair heaved from their shouting. Meanwhile, some group members inched towards the door, in fear of meeting their shared wrath.

Ash let out an exasperated sigh before looking to his scared crew with an enraged expression. “Just leave. All of you. Me and him need to be alone…you too Skip.”

Everyone gives a quick nod before running straight out the door with Skipper sending one last look of concern for the pair before turning to join the rest.

 

_ _ _ _

 

A few punches and shouts later, Ash finally had Alex come to himself. He pulled a chair and sat down to catch his breath whilst looking into Alex’s eyes.

“I know you liked him Alex. I know and I'm sorry.”

Alex didn’t look up from his position on the floor. Then, he sat up and spoke. “He was a good guy Ash. All of them were. I…I get nightmares over it... I just can’t.”

Ash walked over, held onto Alex’s shaking shoulders and spoke softly.

“You’re acting like a maniac Alex. Everyone’s scared. This isn’t like you alright? Do you really want them to see you that way? Do you think he would’ve wanted to see you like this?”

“...No” Alex whimpered finally. “No he wouldn’t.”

Then he laughed. “I think everyone knows at this point. That me and him were a thing.” He chuckled to himself. “You still embarrassed to have someone like me as a right-hand guy?”

He punched Alex shoulder. “No and never will.” He smiled. “Love whoever you want, just so long as it hurts no one or yourself…but Alex.”

Ash motioned to him with a serious expression. 

“Doesn’t this remind of something? You’ve done this before. It’s the same thing with-” 

“Is Arthur going to be there? Watching?” Alex interrupted.

Ash paused for a moment before replying. “Yeah. He’s probably going to bring Wookie with him too.”

Alex turned back to his unfinished rum coke and stared emotionless at its contents. He didn’t speak anymore. Ash sighed once again. He decided it was best to leave it there.

“I’m going to rest up. We’re killing them tonight at the ‘usual’ place. Who’s guarding their cell?”

“Jayce, Kong and me are taking turns. Should be Kong’s turn now.”

“Jayce? Kong’s alright but why him?” 

Alex shrugged, “He volunteered. He’s scared of you so he won’t screw up.” 

“When they’re scared of me, they also screw up. Just check on him as often as you can alright?”

“Yeah sure. Just rest Ash. I need some time alone myself. Don’t worry, I’ll tell the guys about the time and place.”

“Thanks.” He gave Alex a soothing pat on the back before turning to leave.

Ash crashed onto his bed with a thud. His hand’s feeling the surface of his soft sheets. He may be tired but his mind was a mess. He took a strong painkiller and gulped a glass of water before curling up into his sheets.

Meanwhile, Alex lifted his face and took one last swig; his eyes dark and calculating. Then, he walked into the direction of the holding cells.

 

* * *

 

Wookie blamed the painkillers on Arthur’s wacky yammering. He took way too many of them while on their way back to base.

“Fuck Ash, fuck everyone, fuck you-” Arthur yammered on. Wookie gritted his teeth. He hated seeing Arthur like this. 

“Jesus Arthur you really fucked up big time. Like, I even warned you!”

“Oh, thanks, why don’t you just go FUCKING SCREAM IT TO THE WORLD THAT I FUCKED UP?!”

“Just saying. God, you shouldn’t have taken that many pills Arthur, you’re just gonna OD yourself and you know that-”

“I just wanna sleep and die.” Arthur spat out of nowhere. “I hate this pain I just want it to stop." 

“Can you quit it?! You ain’t gonna die on my watch, plus we’re almost there so shut up!”

Wookie’s car parked near the back entrance of their hideout.

The duo exited the car and Wookie helped Arthur up, an arm on his shoulder to keep him steady and quietly lead him to the back entrance. “Be better for the boys not to see you like this Arthur.” 

Arthur chuckled.

“What? They see me like this and they’ll go running to kiss Ash’s ass? I fucking know Wookie. I know half the guys I have here’ll leave me if I get ONE SCRATCH. Ain’t no such thing as loyalty.”

“Jeez, then what does that make me Arthur?”

“You’re just with me because Alex hates you.” Arthur pointed out. At the mention of Alex’s name Wookie immediately turned away, saying nothing more for a moment. 

However, Arthur continued. “Most of you guys are just fuck ups Ash wants dead. All of you just stick with me like I’m some shield. Fuck you all- *cough!* He asserted before coughing suddenly.

“God, you okay?”

Arthur turned to him with a killer glare. “WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?!”

Wookie raised his hands in surrender. “Okay jeez! Look we’re nearly there. I just gotta unlock this door and-” He placed Arthur’s body slouched onto the brick wall before a click sound resounded. “There! Now come on.” The duo walked on slowly through a dim hallway. Then, took a few turns until they neared Arthur’s room.

Arthur panted. “Can you stop going so fast? I can hardly walk with you holding me up and my feet hurt-”

“Jesus didn’t think you some drama queen Arthur!” Wookie groaned.

Arthur smacked Wookie’s body against the hallway with his uninjured arm. On the surface, Wookie saw a murderous gleam in his eyes, but inwardly Arthur was suffering from the pain he was experiencing. _‘Fucking weak pain killers…’_

After a while of glaring, Arthur let him go and leaned against the wall. “Just hurry up and take me to my room.” Wookie nodded. When they arrived to his room, he immediately pushed Arthur’s body onto the untidy bed earning a groan of pain. “Great job NURSE, now I’m in more pain-”

“Well why don’t you take more meds then?” Wookie throws the bag of pills at Arthur’s form. Arthur looks to the bag of pills and immediately threw them onto the hard wall, some pills slipped out and rolled onto the floor.

“Oi Arthur what the hell? You need those!”

“I just want to smoke. Give me a blunt or something, I don’t want those pills.”

“FOR FUCKS SAKE ARTHUR I WILL ACTUALLY SHOOT YOU!” Wookie grabbed Arthur shoulders.

“Please….Arthur….boss. Don’t do this to yourself. Just take the meds. I want you to get better.”

Arthur looked to him, with wide eyes. Once again, Arthur thanked whatever devil gave him a Wookie as a friend.

“Sorry…” Arthur whispered, his mind coming back.

“You better be sorry.” Wookie gave him a half smile. Then he turned to give him a glass of water and a few pills at hand. “Good thing I sorta have experience with this sort of thing. Come on, drink up you asshole.” His friend sat him up on his bed, tipped his head and made him take the tablets before giving Arthur the water. 

“You better rest up too anyways. Got word that Ash wants all of us ready to kill some punks tonight.” Arthur looked up from his glass.

 Wookie continued. “At 11pm tonight at the usual place. Finally huh? Some of our guys are out for blood so they’re gonna get what they want soon. You happy?”

Arthur was silent.

Wookie sighed before sitting up, walked to the door and opened it. Before walking out however, he turned to Arthur, “Just call me when you need me okay? I’m just gonna tell the guy’s you’re back.”

The door closed, and the silence was deafening. Arthur missed him already. He needed someone, anyone to help explain the emotions and turmoil in his head.

Memories of the night came back as expected. The lust he felt, those dark emerald eyes and those sweet hot lips…

Arthur clenched his eyes shut. Darkness filled his vision, and then he found himself snoozing away, sleeping through the pain, hoping the lust would stop after a few hours.

 

_ _ _ _

 

ASH was terrified. Blurry vision and fear melding into horror as the faraway figure kept staring at him from across the dark space. He had no weapon and stood trembling at the sight of the figure now walking towards him.

“Get away from me!” He screamed. ‘ _This must be a dream, just ignore it Ash. IGNORE IT!’_

That didn’t stop the figure from walking. It approached Ash steadily until he stood close to him. His blurry vision could make out the figures facial features…then he recognised him. He saw its dark brown hair which suddenly turned yellow, those familiar burly arms and those broad shoulders.

Ash knew who this was. His Arthur came back to torment him again.

He knew where this went, he was being played with. After everything, the bastard kept taunting him in his dreams. The figure smiled as he held onto Ash’s waist and one hand reached to tilt his head up to gaze closer at him.

Ash was finding it hard not to suppress the pink flush of his cheeks. He closed his eyes. Even in his dreams his body betrayed him. How could he long for that bastard’s touch? It was beyond contradictory and irrational and he despised himself for it. The press of a coarse thumb against his lips broke him from his thoughts.

Ash looked up and saw those lips lingering closer to his own. He could see the fullness of those lips, his wanton blue eyes, his broad shoulders and touch…

Then, Skipper’s scream woke him.

 

_ _ _

 

Arthur woke up to darkness, a sweaty face and Wookie shaking him awake. ‘ _What sort of dream was that…?’_

“What-What the fuck Wookie?!” Arthur groaned in pain. He turned to his watch and looked at the time. 10:30pm.

As his senses came slowly back he finally sensed it. Something was wrong. Arthur turned to look at Wookie’s face.

“Arthur they escaped.”

Arthur stared on. “What do you mean…?” He tried to lean closer but the left side of his body screamed in pain.

“The punks. They busted from Ash’s place and escaped.”

It was silent for a moment before Arthur spoke again, the anger once again boiling within his veins.

“How…?”

“Ok get this, one of his own guys set them free…” Wookie angrily said…then he chuckled. “Can you believe it?  Just hours ago he had them, then one of his guys fucks up and now they’re out again!”

Immediately, Arthur grabbed Wookie’s collar and dragged his head down.

“Why the fuck are you happy about this?! They did THIS to me and you laugh that they’re out again?!” He yelled. 

Arthur heaved deep breaths. Then he smiled. Ash is in d _eep shit now’_ he realised. The Ash Lynx, letting a punk of kids out of his sight from right under his nose.

He needed to get there. To see the horror and embarrassment on Ash’s face.

Arthur grinned then looked to his friend. “Get me some new clothes. We’re going to Boss’ place.”

 

_ _ _ _

 

 

Ash had to look once at the prison cell to know what happened.  A half-conscious Alex, and no sign of them anywhere.

Then, he turned to look at the bar in shambles: Shattered glass, more blood stains and overturned tables and chairs.

And Skipper’s cracked phone left abandoned.

When everyone gathered, they were met with Ash’s fury. Jayce and Kong told everyone what happened; that around 9:30pm, Alex ordered them to leave so he could punch the prisoners one more time. However, the prisoners fought him back, grabbed his shiv and ran with Skipper in tow. A few staying to cause damage to their bar space and smashing their windows.

A slap landed on Alex’s face - sure to bruise for days to come.  Of course, it had to be Alex.

Alex spat out blood before Ash spoke once again.

"I told you to wait. To leave them be. Instead, you just HAD to go and beat them up one more time.  Now look at the bull crap we’re in.” Ash pulled Alex up from his sitting position and smacked him again.

“THEY HAVE SKIPPER ALEX!" 

Alex looked down. At the action, Ash took out his piece and shoved it into Alex’s head. Alex trembled.

Shorter whom arrived with the rest after hearing the news tried to stop Ash from going too far. “Ash please, don’t do this, we just need to find Skip! Who knows where they took him-”

“Just shut up!” Ash shrieked and turned back to Alex.

Alex had his head bowed down, he seemed ready to die.

Then the bar door slammed open.

 "Oversensitive as ever huh, Boss?”

The forms of Arthur and Wookie came into view from the entrance as they walked casually into their desecrated bar, a large grin evident on Arthur’s face as he looked to the scene of 'boss' and 'right hand man' in conflict.

Ash stared at Arthur, and he did the same. A pregnant pause enveloped the bar with many terrified faces looking to Ash and Arthur as their stares held. Shorter, on the other hand, motioned his hand inside his jacket to take out his pistol – ready to defend Ash if need be.

Ash did not need that bastard of all people to arrive. Now he had more problems to settle, and Arthur was definitely going to be one of them. Just looking at his grin and smirk at their gang’s own predicament enflamed the hate he felt towards him even more.

“Get out.” Ash simply said.

Arthur’s grin widened. “No. I want to see you exact judgement Boss.” He motioned to Alex. “He’s the one that let them out right? So why don’t you give the proper punishment and kill him?”

Tired of his bullshit, Ash pointed the gun instead to Arthur letting Alex breathe with momentary relief. “I said get the hell out.” He said again, only this time his finger inched closer to the trigger.

Wookie immediately raises a hand protectively in front of Arthur, his own eyes dark with warning. “You wanna shoot an injured man Ash? That’s pretty low.” He said, with Arthur enjoying the change in Ash’s expression. From surprise in response to Wookie’s bravery then to hate once again.

Alex looks up to see Wookie’s protective stance towards Arthur and spits in their direction. “Look at you being so brave, you sure as hell didn’t do that for me back then huh Wookie?” he jabbed.

“Well Alex, I chose a side and Arthur was my choice. You chose Ash, now look at you.” He jeered.  “You got weaker Alex. You weren’t like that when Arthur was still the top dog.”

“Well, at least I have freaking emotions and don’t beat up innocent kids on the regular like you sickos anymore.”

“Then what the hell did you just do hm? I overheard Alex. You beat them up but you let them get away, and take Skipper too?” Wookie turned his gaze to Ash. “And he’s your right-hand man? You must be so embarrassed-”

“Arthur’s the one that beat that kid up and started all of this!” Alex interrupted. “HE should be the one paying for the shit that’s happened so far!”

“Excuse me? They were fighting with him on HIS turf! Arthur had every right to defend himself!” Wookie countered.

It was astounding just seeing both leaders’ right-hand men fight like this. Ash and Arthur were impressed by their ferocity. However it had to stop as Ash saw that it would go nowhere.

“Both of you shut up.” His abrasive tone was blunt and clear and everyone listened by the mere sound of it. Arthur found himself silently admiring such a strong tone.

“Okay first off. Alex, you want to make up for this? Then you’ll go help the others with scouring this city.” He looked to everyone. “All of you, look for possible places they could be, from my knowledge, they frequented Queens and the Bronx boroughs. At least that’s what your guys told me Shorter.”

The Chinatown boss nodded, pleased that the violent mood was over. “I also got a head start on your investigation in the Bronx area. My guys are looking around there already.”

Ash nodded “Good. Some of you guys in my set will spread around Queens or other places you think they might go. Please don’t open fire around them, they have Skipper.” Arthur caught Ash’s hands tremble at the mention of Skipper and almost felt sorry for him. 

“Arthur, your set.” Ash turned to him with a frank expression. “Will help me and some of my set search this area. Who knows, they could still be here.”

“Well as they say boss, sometimes hiding in plain sight is the best way?” Arthur said whilst shrugging. “Also you happy with paying my set for assistance? You do realise they don’t do crap unless you pay-”

“I already pay them Arthur. Daily.” The matter of factly tone surprised Arthur for a moment. “With what exactly?” Arthur asked.

“Their lives of course – and the fact that I let them keep breathing.” He replied flatly. Snickers erupted from the crowd, which were silenced by a glare from Wookie.

“Right, now that we’ve settled that. All of you know what to do, report or text to me or other groups if you find anything. Skipper’s life’s on the line so be wary and don’t-” He turned to Alex. “Don’t mess this up. Please." Alex nodded as sweat trickled down his face.

A murmur and nods of anticipation graced the crowd.

“Now, go.”

All the boys left out the door. Some went into vehicles and others on foot. Before Alex left, he turned to give Wookie a strange look which the latter returned. Then he walked out with Kong into his car and drove off.

 ...

Ash, Arthur and Wookie were left in that damaged bar.

Arthur was impressed and jealous once again at Ash’s superb leadership. The way he handled himself and inspired others was just a painful testament as to why he lost power.

When he looked up again, Arthur was surprised to see the confidence behind those emerald orbs ebb into tiredness. The impact of losing Skipper must be really taking a toll on him.

“Wookie.” Arthur beckoned to him although his eyes never faltered away from Ash. “Go back and tell my set to start searching. Report back when you find something.”

Wookie turned to look at him with a worried expression and whispered _. ‘Are you sure you want me to leave you here with him? You’re still hurt. What if he does something to you?’_

“It’ll be fine trust me. Just come back here in an hour to pick me up.” Wookie looked one last time at the pair before walking out and driving off.

When they were finally alone, Arthur smirked before turning to pick up a fallen chair from the ground which he then sat backwards on. “Didn’t get the chance to really thank you for saving my ass last night. Oh, and thanks for paying my medical bill. I bet my meds were out of your pocket too weren't they?” He asked nonchalantly.

Ash was silent; just standing and staring at him.

“You know, you look so cute right now.” At that comment, Ash’s eyes narrowed on Arthur’s playful blue ones.

“Your expression is so…defeated. You don't see that every day. I bet tonight was your set’s first time seeing you like this.

The silence continued.

Arthur snorted and a smile curved the edges of his lips. “I like this look on you. For one, it doesn’t make me wanna punch you or rip you bloody.”

Arthur then tilted his head. “You know, I haven’t told anyone yet. No one knows. I still haven’t forgotten--!”

He was interrupted by Ash’s lips pressing down on his. The surprise then turned into raging want as Arthur immediately softened into the kiss. The impact of their bodies on one chair forced both of them to fall onto the floor, which was filled with small glass shards.

Arthur was still in pain due to his injuries, but somehow, he ignored it in response to the delicious friction he found himself in as Ash slid his soft hands around Arthur’s neck and he gently sucked on his chapped bottom lip before biting down sharply.

There was something sweet about the way his lips tasted and that drove Arthur to want more. He tilted his head and held onto Ash’s nape – the other snaked down to cup his bottom. His hold on Ash’s neck granted him better access to his wet mouth as it opened willingly to him. Their tongues began exploring the other once again.

Ash knew what he was submitting himself into was irrational. He shouldn’t be accepting this. He shouldn’t be letting Arthur have his way with him again. This was a dire situation where his friend’s life was on stake. It was his fault for letting himself trust Alex. He accepted his weakness in all of this as a leader and as a friend of Skipper.

Even when ordering everyone of what needed to be done, all he thought of was Skipper’s wellbeing. What if they had tortured him the same way they did to Arthur? The stress and anxiety rose like waves to his pathetic form only to crash mercilessly on him. _‘Skipper…please. Please god let him be okay.’_

He needed to relieve this stress; it weighed heavy into his chest like stones pressing his ribcage.

He was interrupted by the soft pants that slipped from Arthur’s mouth and the moans that escaped his own. As realised the position he was in and widened his eyes in surprise. When Arthur noticed this, he quickly switched their positions until Ash was pinned below him.

“Arthur stop-ah.”

“You were the one who came onto me first.” Arthur said against his neck before kissing it possessively. “Now, you’re paying for it.” He pressed Ash closer to him, and slowly fit himself between Ash’s legs. He tangled a hand into those soft gold locks, tugged onto them lightly and continued his passionate assault, alternating between soft kisses to deeply thrusting his tongue into the latter’s mouth.

He felt Arthur slowly remove his jacket and the panic rushed in immediately. However, the panic was ushered out by Arthur’s wet kisses and searing touches. Once again, Ash found himself at the mercy of desire as he finally acquiesced to him.

 

* * *

 

“SCANDAL HITS THE DELACROIX FAMILY ONCE AGAIN AS FAMED STOCK BROKER GERALT DELACROIX FACES SERIOUS ALLEGATIONS OF TAX FRAUD-”

 

_*click*_

 

“BODIES OF TEENAGE GANG MEMBERS HAVE BEEN FOUND ONCE AGAIN IN THE BRONX AND QUEENS AREAS. POLICE AND INVESTIGATORS ARE ON THE HUNT FOR A GANG OF MIXED RACE WHOM ARE ON THE RUN FROM AUTHORITIES-”

 

A knock on his mahogany door awoke the elder man from his boredom.

“Who is it?”

“Papa, the teens in question are here. They’ve also brought a member of Ash’s gang with them.”

Dino chuckled before sipping his wine. “Very well. Send them in.” He turned off the TV.

When the 6 members walked inside, their boss immediately stomped over to Dino’s office and smacked his hands onto its ivory surface.

“You have to help us! That Ash Lynx and Arthur are out looking for us we need your help please-” The child was yammering as he always had.

“Shut up, it is night time.” Dino stood from his chair and looked outside his window into the lights of New York City in the distance.

“So far, you invalids have done well. Now then.” The mobster grinned as he looked at the unconscious figure of Skipper being carried by one of them.

“Onto the next step.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will upload weekly (hopefully)  
> Thanks again to all the love and support from you Arthur/Ash shippers <3 you, sinful souls!
> 
> Also, Alex is a bit emotional and dramatic in this fic (and yes he's sorta gay in this story too if squint hard enough), but him and Wookie are gonna be one of the rarepairs for this fic alongside Arthur and Ash.
> 
> See you guys next week!


End file.
